Inocencia
by Kheyra Amidala Skywalker
Summary: El perfecto mundo de Bra da un giro inesperado exponiendola a sus peores temores. Goten carga el peso de una vida que no le satisface. Dos semi-saiyan que deberan a aprender juntos lo que significa su herencia si desean alcanzar la felicidad algún día.
1. Inicencia I

_Konichiwa! Esto se trata de un fic cuyos protagonistas esenciales son Goten y Bra, siempre me gusto esa pareja porque pienso que ambos tienen mucho que dar de si mismos, aunque nunca me había atrevido a escribir nada acerca de ella, así que aqí va esto. En principio es un fic largo, no se cuanto durará, cinco, diez, veinte capitulos... depende un poco de mi, de lo que de la historia, y de los deseos que me trasmitáis vosotros con vuestros reviews. De momento aquí va el primer capi, que es eso el prologo. Es un poco diferente de lo que he leido hasta ahora, pero aun así, ojala os guste!_

_**Disclameir: nada es mío, los personajes, la esencia, y la ambientacion pertenecen al gran kami-sama akira toriyama, yo solo le doy forma en esta débil adaptación.**_

**

* * *

**

**Inocencia**

_Son Goten_

La noche se despejaba lentamente en las primeras horas de la madrugada. Alzando los ojos, contemplé con desasosiego a la joven que dormía en mi cama, sus cabellos castaños esparcidos serenamente por la almohada y ese característico olor a melocotones que emanaba de su piel. No era una desconocida sin nombre, como antaño, era la mujer con la que llevaba compartiendo cuatro años de mi vida. La que podría ser mi esposa en el futuro.

¿Por qué la elegí a ella? Era una pregunta que solía torturarme en noches de oscuro desvelo como aquella. No lo se. Quizá fue que, simplemente, me harté de ir buscando de flor en flor algo que, de todos modos, yo ya sabía que no encontraría. ¿El qué? Desconocido. Tal vez, si lo medito profundamente, se tratase de ese vacío que, más que en mi corazón, anidaba en mi sangre y se ensanchaba más y más con el paso del tiempo, consumiéndome en soledad.

Su inocencia me encandilo, eso seguro; la transparencia de sus ojos... La primera vez que la vi creí que era mentira. Un ser tan cándido en sus acciones, tan sincero en sus palabras, sin rastro de malicia en sus pensamientos... era difícil de creer que existiera una criatura así en esta parte del universo, en cualquier otra, en realidad. Y si lo hubiera habido, la edad y la experiencia se hubieran encargado de echarlo a perder. A ella no.

Cuando finalmente me convencí, lo abandone todo por estar a su lado, por merecerla. Por hacerla feliz. Deje atrás mi vida de soltero empedernido, mi afición por las mujeres, el flirteo, la constante evasión de mis responsabilidades...

Con la ayuda de Trunks conseguí un respetado puesto de gerente en su empresa, y con mi esfuerzo me resultó fácil ascender posiciones. Tenía éxito, dinero y a la mujer más deseable de la tierra. Y necesitaba desesperadamente que ella me trasmitiera esa pureza suya, esa llana forma de ver el mundo, ajena a todos sus conflictos y maldiciones. La tenía a mi lado, al fin, y solo hube de dejarme envolver en ese manto de delicada inocencia para olvidarme de todo y ser feliz.

Ser feliz...

¿Lo era? Tal vez sí, al principio. O al menos me autoconvencí muy bien de ello.

¿Y ahora?

Escuché su respiración; ella continuaba durmiendo placidamente a mi lado, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, inconsciente de mis demonios internos. En todos nuestros años de relación, jamás he visto desaparecer esa sonrisa, ni de su rostro, ni de sus ojos. Por un instante, me contemplé a mi mismo como antaño, deseando abrazarla, estrechándome contra ella y tomando su cuerpo en mis brazos, haciendo también mía esa paz que siempre la invade. Pero en el fondo, yo sabía que eso no era más que un anhelo frustrado.

¿Fueron meses los que tuvieron que pasar para darme cuenta de esa simple verdad, o quizá fueran años?

No sabría constatarlo. Pude haberla dejado, entonces; pero no lo hice. Tuve la opción de regresar a mi vieja vida, de decepcionar a mi madre y a mi hermano, de echar de mi lado a la única persona que me había amado sinceramente, de volver a la soledad, a los polvos ocasionales, a mis viajes, a trabajos de corta duración cuyo sueldo apenas daba para un alquiler decente y cuatro cervezas... pude retroceder a todo eso, y elegí no hacerlo.

Yo la quería, a fin de cuentas, y si es cierto que esta vida no era suficiente para silenciar ese ardor desgarrante y casi salvaje que me corría las venas, la otra tampoco. Así pues, ¿por qué echarlo todo a perder?

Me había resignado, ciertamente, había aceptado la idea de que ese dolor, ese vacío, jamás desaparecería por completo. Tantos fracasos terminaron por batirme, indigno de un saiyanjin, pero propio del terrícola que yo presumía de ser por aquel entonces.

Incómodo, me revolví entre las mantas y giré mi cabeza hacía el reloj de mesilla que reposaba a mi izquierda, al otro lado de la cama. Marcaba las 4:45. Todavía quedaba más de una hora antes de dar comienzo la jornada. Aun así, sabía que era inútil tratar de dormir. No lo conseguiría en lo que quedaba de noche. Tal vez pudiera aprovechar el tiempo y terminar los informes de competencia laboral que Trunks me había encargado.

Silencioso, me incorporé de la cama y tomé a tientas uno de los muchos trajes del armario empotrado. A pesar de todo, nunca usaba corbata. Durante años me había burlado de Trunks por hacerlo, y el mero echo de imaginarla presionando contra mi cuello me provocaba asfixia. Caminé con cuidado y aproveché el espacio y la privacidad del baño para arreglarme a gusto. Después me alisté con el grueso maletín, bajé hasta el garaje, subí al coche y me dirigí hacía el trabajo.

* * *

_Bra Vegeta Brief_

Mi respiración era agitada y mis ojos, aun sin rastro de lágrimas, lucían rojos y ojerosos. Mi vestimenta, unas botas manchadas de barro, una descuidada vaquera y un insinuante top negro de letras rojas que sacaba a relucir todos mis atributos, tampoco contribuían en nada. Esa, la imagen extremadamente pálida e insegura que reflejaba el espejo, no era yo. No tenía nada que ver conmigo.

A mis diecinueve años me encontraba cursando el primer año de universidad en la Capital del Oeste. Podría haber iniciado antes, por supuesto, pero al igual que mi madre a mi edad, mi mente se encontraba dispersa, y los estudios nunca llamaron mi atención lo suficiente para ir más allá de una rápida lectura al tema antes del examen. Tampoco es que hubiera necesitado más para mantener mi línea de sobresaliente.

La prodigiosa belleza de mi madre, la imponente personalidad de mi padre, y el ingenio e inteligencia combinada de los dos seres más prodigiosos del universo, se habían unido hasta formar lo que yo era: una princesa por ambas partes, tanto terrícola, como saiyajin. Por desgracia, no sólo habían sido dones lo que heredé de mis progenitores.

La predilecta de mis profesores, el trofeo a alcanzar de mis compañeros, y la más envidiada de mis compañeras. Eso es lo que yo era, y me gustaba serlo, pero no por los motivos que se podrían intuir. Simplemente, sentía la ferviente necesidad de que todo lo que dijera o hiciese fuese perfecto. Yo debía ser perfecta. Un error, cualquier error, y ya no era digno de mi.

Fingía interesarme por las clases, me mostraba atenta con los maestros y complaciente con mis amistades. Era la primera en ofrecerme voluntaria para cualquier cosa, y era la primera en ser elegida porque, sin exclusión, todos sabían que únicamente yo, conseguiría un resultado aun mejor de lo esperado. En realidad, todo aquello me era indiferente. Aun hoy, me cuesta discernir cuántos de lo momentos vividos por aquella época tuvieron un significado real para mi, y cuántos no fueron más allá de un simple papel en blanco en mis memorias.

Una larga retahíla de imágenes en compañía de mi madre y una gran cantidad de atesorados momentos junto a mi padre. Supongo que, en el fondo, mi relación con él era lo más valioso que yo poseía.

A los dieciséis años, y aun a pesar de que el sexo masculino nunca había supuesto un gran atracción para mí, me enamoré del chico más codiciado de mi clase. Lo conseguí, por supuesto. Recordándolo ahora con cariño, debo admitir que él era realmente atractivo. De sedosos cabellos rubios, piel morena en su justa medida, y unos increíbles ojos verdes capaces de conquistar a cualquiera, incluso a mi, la exigente princesa saiyanjin. Desde el momento en que lo vi, tan perfecto, supe que debía ser mío. Evidentemente, esto no impidió que le dejara a él la tarea de seducirme.

Un año más tarde, a los diecisiete, perdí la virginidad tal como siempre había soñado. La edad era perfecta, el lugar – amplio, íntimo, aromatizado con decenas de velas y valiosos perfumes - era perfecto, y él, Eric, también lo era. Lo más curioso que recuerdo de esa relación fue que mi padre, a pesar de las miradas envenenadas que le lanzaba cada vez que lo veía, no se interpuso. Siempre había sido veloz espantando pretendientes, y por más que mi madre pusiera el grito en el cielo, en el fondo, no me importaba, pues nunca tuve verdadero interés en ellos.

Con Eric fue diferente. Él supo desde el principio lo que yo a duras penas alcanzaba a intuir, y permitió que lo averiguara sola. Debo estarle realmente agradecida por ello.

Al cumplir los dieciocho ingresemos en universidades diferentes y nuestra relación se rompió. Él no lo deseaba, me amaba, y habría renunciado a todo por seguir a mi lado, pero yo no se lo permití. Lo quería, es verdad, y me dolía separarme de él, pero por más que lo busque, no hallé ningún dolor atronador en mi pecho tras la despedida. Se había convertido, simplemente, y en menos de veinticuatro horas, en un bonito recuerdo.

Y la Universidad me dislocó. Mi promedio seguía siendo el mejor de mi departamento, por supuesto, pero las mismas funciones que antes calificaba como monótonas y necesarias ya no me agradaban, es más, ya no encontraba ningún tipo de satisfacción en ellas. Entonces lo conocí a él, a Greg.

Donde Eric era todo candidez y dulzura, Greg sólo suponía pasión y descarga. Tres años mayor que yo, de aspecto algo salvaje pero magnético, apareció ante mí para revolucionar mis hormonas y terminar con el hermetismo que era mi vida. No recuerdo exactamente como nos conocimos, pero dos meses después de terminar con Eric, él y yo tuvimos nuestra primera noche juntos. Lo se porque pocas horas más tarde recibí una llamada del primero, y fue una de las pocas veces en las que realmente llegué a sentir repulsión de mi misma, miedo de esa carencia de sentimientos, de afectos hacía otras personas.

Aun así no me era posible retractarme.

Aquella vez había sido completamente diferente a todo lo anterior. No hubo delicadeza, ni ternura, ni palabras de amor susurradas lentamente al oído; solo sexo, música, ruido, pasión y rudeza, y aun así, me sentía más viva que nunca.

Poco a poco Greg fue introduciéndome en su mundo. No se trataba de drogas ni ningún tópico semejante, al contrario; él era deportista, amaba los deportes de riesgo, les profesaba mucha más devoción de la que nunca sintió por mi. Eso no importaba, en realidad; sólo lo hacía más fácil. Tampoco tuvimos nunca algo que pudiera considerarse una relación, éramos libres, los dos, pero estábamos juntos.

Si hay algo que le conquisto de mi, además de mi aspecto, fue la determinación con la que yo enfrentaba cualquier reto que él proponía, desde carreras suicidas de motociclismo hasta paracaidismo casero. ¿Por qué iba a sentir miedo de todos modos? Yo era mitad saiyanjin, y a pesar de no poder compararme con guerreros como mi padre, era fuerte y podía volar, ninguna de esas actividades suponía ningún peligro real sobre mi vida. Aun así, la adrenalina que arrasaba mi sangre era incorporable, superior que en el sexo, y me hacía sentir realmente viva durante unos instantes.

Todo se torció aquella noche, la última de mis arriesgado juegos, la que marco el inicio del fin de lo que había sido mi vida y la que me empujo hacia delante.

_FLASH BACK_

El motor del coche rugía ensordecedor mientras el árbitro se preparaba para dar la salida. Las atractivas pero elegantes ropas que acostumbraba a vestir en la universidad habían sido sustituidas por un conjunto mucho más simple y atrevido. La mirada de Greg se clavó un instante en mí con deseo, antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

- ¿Has pensado ya que premio vas a darme, preciosa, cuando te dedique la victoria? – inquirió con su seductora prepotencia.

Sentada en el asiento de copiloto de aquel descapotable cuyo origen me era desconocido sonreí, y me incorporé medianamente hasta llegar a su oreja. Mordí el lóbulo con fiereza antes de contestar.

- Eso dependerá totalmente de la posición en que llegues, ¿no crees?

Ensancho los labios ante mi provocación y yo, satisfecha, volví a colocarme en mi asiento, sin necesidad de abrocharme el cinturón. Medio segundo después, el árbitro marcó la salida y ocho motores rugieron en una competición por ver quien eral el más rápido.

La velocidad era atronadora, a pesar de que yo misma podía superarla volando. Pero tenía algo mágico, prohibido, que lo hacía sumamente atrayente. Sin temor, me eleve en el asiento y disfrute del impacto viento chocando contra mi rostro y mis brazos extendidos. Cerré los ojos un simple instante, y ese minúsculo espacio de tiempo fue suficiente.

Nunca sentí el impacto, simplemente lo oí, y luego esa gran explosión. Greg había muerto, y yo no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Simplemente, salí de allí lo más rápido posible.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, todavía sin dormir, me encontraba en un ascensor de la Corporación Capsula, suprimiendo dolosamente mi orgullo y mi necesidad de autodependencia, y yendo en busca de mi hermano.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado, ¿qué os ha parecido? Recomendaciones, sugerencias... acepto de todo, por favor, que ando un poco (bastante xD) perdida...

Y con un gran gracias a todos por haber leido hasta aquí, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... SAYOOO!


	2. Inocencia II

**Koncihiwa tomodachis**! En primer lugar, tengo que **agradecer** las maravillosas **ocho personas** que me dejaron su reviews en el primer capitulo, realmente no esperaba tantos! Pero fue **gracias a vosotras,_ Ludy Phorsha, eVeLY,__freezeLIGHT__, loregar,__UsakitoPau Potter Weasley__, __Son Shaiveg Tashio__, __G-Annie__, y__lady mina saiyajin_, que redoblé mis esfuerzos para escribir**, y tras varias noches de insomnio, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, bastante antes de lo esperado y bastante más largo de lo que tenía pensado. ^^

Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Choque: después de tres años...**

_Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, todavía sin dormir, me encontraba en un ascensor de la Corporación Capsula, suprimiendo dolosamente mi orgullo y yendo en busca de mi hermano._

No era él con quien realmente necesitaba hablar, lo sabía, pero había algo que me impedía buscar a mi padre para este asunto. No era miedo, ni orgullo, ni el temor a un represalia, era más bien un pánico insondable a que, cuando lo que confesara lo que acababa de ocurrir, con todo lo que ello implicaba, una pizca de decepción o desprecio centelleara en sus ojos; no lo hubiera soportado. Debí entender, por aquel entonces, que mi padre jamás me hubiera juzgado de tal modo; no por dichos motivos.

Sin embargo, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar y ser escuchada por alguien, y tampoco quería preocupar a mi madre, ella no ya no era joven y un disgusto así podría causarle un gran daño. Trunks era mi mejor opción. Conocía a mi hermano, y aun cuando éramos demasiado diferentes para estrechar una relación, sabía que él no me juzgaría, ni me interrumpiría hasta el final.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta directiva. Todos los grandes empresarios tenían sus despachos aquí, incluido él como presidente de la compañía. Lo medite un segundo más antes de abandonar el ascensor y salir. Expresar mis sentimientos siempre se me había hecho algo sumamente difícil, y en el fondo, tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo en esta ocasión. Pero finalmente me decidí. Aquellas palabras, que no era la primera vez que escuchaba, y que yo misma me recriminaba tan a menudo, seguían consumiendo mi alma y acuchillando mi espíritu. Y por más que odiara depender de los demás, necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien me mirara a los ojos y me dijese con firmeza que yo no era ningún monstruo. Así, tal vez, me fuera posible creerlo.

Caminé por el pasillo central hasta la oficina del presidente. Todavía era temprano y el resto de las salas se hallaban vacías, pero desde hacía un tiempo Trunks comenzaba la jornada laboral antes para poder disponer de las tardes a su gusto. Los robots de limpieza realizaban los últimos retoques en silencio. Llamé antes de entrar, no deseaba importunarlo, pero nadie contestó. Aun presintiendo que sería inútil, me atreví a abrir la puerta. Estaba vacía.

- ¡Maldición!

Algo se rompió en mi interior; me sentí abandonada. Caí al suelo y quise gritar, pero me dominé a duras penas; quise golpear la pared con los puños hasta descargar toda mi rabia y frustración, pero sabía que no era posible. Yo era saiyanjin, no podía perder el control de esa manera. Rendida, con la mitad cuerpo postrado sobre las frías baldosas, cuando sentí la primera lagrima deslizándose sobre mis mejillas, no hice nada para detenerla. A las que siguieron tampoco.

Era la primera vez que lloraba en más de cuatro años; la última había sido durante el ataque de los dragones, cuando mis padres me enviaron al espacio exterior bajo la creencia de que no sobrevivirían. No pude contenerme entonces, y no lo había logrado ahora. Únicamente los motivos eran muy diferentes, pues aquella vez lloré por aquellos a los que perdía, y ésta por aquello que yo misma había perdido.

La alarma del ascensor repiqueteó al detenerse en mi planta, y yo me incorporé sobresaltada mientras me apresuraba a secar mis lagrimas y recomponer mi estado. Podía permitir aquel momento de debilidad frente a mí misma, nunca ante cualquier otra persona. Aun así no me moví, mantenía la esperanza de que fuera Trunks quien llegaba. Pero cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, no fueron unos cabellos lavanda los que bajaron del ascensor, fueron otros muy diferentes.

* * *

Sentía la cabeza pesada y una especie de malestar residual que no me abandonaba. A pesar de la inusual ausencia de atascos, el trayecto hasta la empresa se me hizo infinito. Conocía la causa, el por qué de mis divagaciones matutinas y de la marca de dedos que sin querer había plasmado en el volante, pero negaba a pensar en ella. Hacerlo sería concederle la importancia que siempre negué que tuviera.

Aparqué el coche en mi plaza personal y caminé a desgana hasta el ascensor. Mientras lo esperaba, me tentó la posibilidad de tomar las escaleras a vuelo, pero resistí firmemente. Aborrecía la influencia que su simple recuerdo podía ejercer sobre mi perfectamente planificada vida diaria. ¡Lo odiaba!

Cuando al fin la puerta se abrió, me introducí en el ascensor con pasos firmes y los puños sólidamente cerrados. Apoyé la espalda en la gruesa capa de cristal transparente y marqué él último piso. Mi despacho como director de finanzas se localizaba allí, junto al de Trunks y al de otros pocos afortunados.

Por suerte, aun era demasiado temprano y no se adjuntó nadie durante todo el trayecto. Mi humor no era precisamente el adecuado para charlas minimalistas. La ascensión fue rápida, no por nada se trataba de una de las fábricas más innovadoras en avances y tecnología, y cuando al fin se detuvo, mi irritación se había disipado un tanto.

Suspiré y empuje la puerta con una mano, mientras con la otra asiaba firmemente el maletín. Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, tanto que casi no pude reconocerla. Su altura era superior, tan solo un par de centímetros por debajo de la de Bulma, y las protuberancias de su cuerpo – tanto pecho como caderas - habían evolucionado de forma asombrosa, confiriéndole un aspecto turgente y apetitoso. A sus diecinueve años, Bra era toda una mujer, una mujer sumamente atractiva.

No obstante, no fue aquello lo que me confundió en esa ocasión. Fue más bien la fragilidad de su postura, la mal disimulada humedad de su rostro, la dirección de sus pupilas... que distaba completamente de la orgullosa y arrogante Bra que yo conocía, aquella que, pese a su corta edad y carencia de fuerza, se vengaba hábilmente de Trunks y de mi si se nos ocurría molestarla. Pero ésta, la Bra que se hallaba frente a mi ahora, no tenía nada que ver con aquella.

Tampoco ella esperaba verme, la sorpresa se reflejaba de forma evidente en sus ojos aquamarines. Por un instante estuve seguro de que daría la vuelta y huiría, tal vez ella también se planteó esa posibilidad, pero finalmente permaneció allí, estática, contemplándome fijamente.

- Goten – me reconoció.

A pesar de nuestra relativa cercanía, su voz pareció llegar de muy lejos.

- Bra – yo también pronuncié su nombre –, ¿qué.. qué haces aquí?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto habitual de nerviosismo y desvió la vista al suelo sólo un segundo, antes de responder.

- Buscaba a mi hermano.

Aquello me extrañó, pues reconocía la sinceridad en su voz.

- Trunks salió de viaje por negocios hace dos días – expliqué –, ¿no lo sabías?

Era evidente que no. Todo su rostro se ensombreció tras la información y por un instante la creí a punto de echarse a llorar. Después recordé de quién se trataba. Ella nunca haría eso, ¿o si?

Por primera vez desde que la viera, me fijé en ella detenidamente. Su ropa se apreciaba gastada y se hallaba marcada por varios rotos y cortes, su propia piel lucía un anormal aire cetrino; su sedoso cabello, a pesar de la pulcra apariencia inicial, parecía sembrado de enrredones; y amplias manchas de barro seco enmugrecían sus botas.

Aquello no era normal, conocía a Bra y no me entraba en la cabeza que hubiese podido cambiar tanto en tan sólo tres años. Además esas no eran las únicas diferencias. Su vestuario, siempre caracterizado por una sensual elegancia, no tenía que nada que ver con es aspecto que lucía ahora. Esa falda vaquera extremadamente corta, exponiendo la perfecta redondez de sus muslos desnudos, y ese prominente escote que incitaba a contemplar las dos grandes protuberancias que tenía como pechos... el canalillo prácticamente al descubierto... y el brassier negro de encajes rojos transparentándose parcialmente a través de los desgarrones.

Una punzada de excitación me recorrió el cuerpo, hasta depositarse en mi entrepierna. Agité la cabeza, horrorizado. ¡Era la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo! La había visto nacer y crecer, y me había burlado de ella durante mi adolescencia. No podía ser tan tan ruin y despreciable como para empezar a mirarla de otra manera, por mucho que ahora poseyera el cuerpo de una exuberante mujer y que le hubiera dado por exponer a gusto todos sus atributos.

Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme antes de acercarme un tanto a ella.

- ¿Es algo urgente? – inquirí – Si es referente a la expresa tal vez pueda ayudarte...

Bra movió la cabeza negativamente, agitando su cabello, y una oleada de esencia sacudió mi refinado olfato saiyanjin; extrañamente, ni siquiera me percaté de ese detalle. Ella desprendía un olor insólito, agridulce, no comparable al de ningún perfume que hubiera conocido. No se trataba de ninguna fragancia natural, herencia de flores o frutas silvestres, y sin embargo era... ¿Cómo describirlo? Adictivo. Sí, esa era la palabra exacta, adictivo.

- Sólo tenía algo que decirle – aclaró brevemente, declinando mi oferta.

- ¡Oh!

Me quedé allí parado, sin dejar de mirarla pero sin añadir nada más, como un completo inutil. Sin embargo, ¿qué se supone que debía de decir? Llevábamos tres años sin vernos; nuestra relación, si es que alguna vez la hubo habido, estaba muerta y enterrada. Ella tampoco habría hablado conmigo de todos modos, apenas abría sus reservas con su familia, nunca con un extraño; estaba seguro. Pero me equivoqué.

Me contempló fijamente durante unos instantes, y yo prácticamente pude observar la lucha interna que se llevaba acabó en su cerebro. Finalmente se decidió. Abrió los labios y liberó la sentencia con una contundencia inexorable.

- Mi n... Greg – rectificó – ha muerto. En un accidente de coche. Hace dos días. No he ido a casa desde entonces.

Me quedé pasmado durante unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Uno no sale de casa por la mañana esperando una declaración de tal índole, y muchísimo menos por parte de Bra. Después hice lo único que consideré posible en una situación así. Rompí finalmente la distancia que nos separaba en un par de pasos, me detuve frente a ella, envolví con mis brazos su cuerpo, y la abracé.

* * *

Cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo abrazando al mío, mi mente se paralizó y no supe cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se lo había contado. Llevábamos más de tres años sin vernos, y ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían sido capaces de reconstruir la imagen que tenía sobre él. Siempre lo había considerado un idiota, un inepto que se dejaba chantajear con Trunks y que no era capaz de abandonar las faldas de su madre. Pero había sido un gesto tan sincero... Lo había visto en sus ojos, no había obligación tras ese abrazo, tan sólo sinceridad... Y yo casi había olvidado lo cálido y reconfortante de aquella expresión. Por mucho que me costase reconocerlo, lo necesitaba, era lo que necesitaba.

Mi madre me abrazaba siempre, antes... luego dejó de hacerlo. No la culpo por ello, se bien que fui yo quien impuso las distancias. Y Eric también lo hacía, hasta que un día le rompí el corazón. Incluso Greg se permitía aquel gesto, pero por motivos muy diferentes. Mi padre... Si, con mi padre seguía compartiendo abrazos, aunque sólo muy puntualmente. No obstante, aquello era diferente, a él era yo quien le abrazaba, y esto... Esto se sentía tan distinto, tan cálido... no más intenso, pero sí más... ¿conmovedor?

Así que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes. Cerré los ojos, me olvidé de mi orgullo y mis temores, y correspondí su abrazo. Él era alto, a pesar de que nunca me había fijado, me sacaba al menos una cabeza, y también era fornido, la dureza de sus músculos se palpaba a través de su traje. Casi sin pensarlo, deje caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras sus brazos seguían arropándome alrededor de mi espalda.

No se cuánto tiempo permanecimos abrazados, podría haber sido tanto una eternidad como un efímero instante. Fue el ruido del ascensor quien finalmente nos despertó, liberándonos de aquella extraña realidad en la que ambos habíamos caído. Comenzaba a llegar gente. Avergonzada, reprochándome a mi misma ese momento de debilidad, me separé abruptamente. Pero él solo sonrió. Y tomándome de la mano como a una niña pequeña, me guió hasta su oficina.

- Esto te hará bien – indico poniendo sobre mis manos un vaso humeante, recién salido de la maquina – Cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir es demasiado.

Me encogí de hombros.

- He sobrevivido a más tiempo – dije; aun así bebí.

Aparté el vaso de mis labios tras el primer sorbo, y a pesar de todo, no puede evitar sonreír exasperada.

- Ya soy mayorcita para tomar cafeína, ¿sabes? – me burlé, divertida de que todavía siguiera viéndome como a una niña.

Él frunció el ceño, preocupado, y se colocó la mano detrás de la nuca en una pose muy característica.

- No es por eso – explicó –. El café es muy amargo, yo casi nunca lo tomó. En cambio, el chocolate... – señaló al vaso – es capaz de restaurarle el animo a cualquiera.

Sonreí por una explicación tan simple y sincera, pero no añadí ningún comentario. Aun así me lo tomé todo.

- Gracias – añadí al final, tendiéndole el vaso.

Yo misma no supe dilucidar si se las daba por el chocolate o por algo más profundo. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

- Merece la pena si así he logrado recuperar esa sonrisa tuya.

Me sonrojé sin quererlo, y me odié por ello. Hacía años que nadie lograba matizar mis mejillas, y no es que fuera debido a una carencia de halagos. Sin embargo sus palabras eran tan diferentes, tan naturales y coloridas al mismo tiempo.

Pero de repente su rostro se tensó, eliminando toda expresión divertida, y yo supe lo que venía. No lo deseaba, y sin embargo, me sorprendió.

- Sobre tu... amigo... – era evidente que sospechaba de algo más entre nosotros, aunque estaba muy lejos de adivinar nuestra verdadera relación – Se que es difícil, y que hace años que no nos vemos, pero quiero que serás que yo estoy aquí para escucharte, Bra, si en algún momento lo necesitas. Te juró que quedará entre nosotros.

Asentí, no muy confiada, pero el no volvió a tocar el tema.

- Lo más probable es que tu hermano regresé esta tarde, a mucho tardar mañana, ¿quieres que le dejé el recado para que pase a verte?

Negué con la cabeza.

- No es necesario, ya estoy mejor – sonreí para probarlo, y él correspondió mi sonrisa. Me di cuenta, por primera vez, de que tras ese gesto todo su rostro se tornaba muy dulce –. En realidad, creo que ya es hora de irme. En casa estarán preocupados.

- Claro – se apresuró a incorporarse al tiempo que yo lo hacía, como todo un caballero – ¿Tienes tu coche abajo? No lo he visto en el aparcamiento...

- He llegado volando – reconocí –. Tenía prisa, y como recordé que Trunks siempre entra a trabajar temprano...

Asintió, comprendiendo.

- En tal caso será mejor que te lleve – frunció el ceño –. Es mejor para ti si no sales a la calle con... bueno – se sonrojó levemente, buscando el mejor termino para describirme –, con las ropas tan rotas.

Agaché los ojos para comprobar lo que él decía y por primera vez desde el incidente fui plenamente consciente de aspecto. Las botas manchadas, la falda extremadamente corta y la camiseta echa girones, exponiendo a la vista numerosas partes de mis pechos, con el consecuente brassier que los cubría. Me sonroje violentamente y tuve que refrenarme para no elevar los brazos en un vano intentó de envolverme a mi misma. ¿Qué tenía ese cabeza hueca para hacerme comportar como una chiquilla de doce años? Yo no lo era, hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo.

- ¿Podrías pasar antes por mi apartamento? – pregunté incapaz de declinar su oferta. Si los periodistas me identificaban con estas fachas supondría mi muerte... y la suya, a manos de mi padre – Está cerca del campus... Es que preferiría cambiarme antes de... ya sabes, por no preocupar a mis padres – sentí la necesidad de excusarme.

- Claro, sin problema – sonrió –. Siento un gran aprecio por mi cuello, así que será mejor que Vegeta nunca se entere de que te he visto con esa ropa... – rió suavemente y yo correspondí su sonrisa. Era curioso como ambos habíamos pensado lo mismo, técnicamente – ¿Puedes esperar un minuto?

Asentí, dándole pie.

- Adelante.

Sonrió, sacó unas copias de su maletín, y se apresuró a darle instrucciones a su secretaria, a través del megáfono. Sonrió de nuevo y extrajo una llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, agitándolas como si fueran un sonajero.

- ¿Vamos?

Yo asentí, y antes de salir él me colocó su americana sobre los hombros, por si la mayoría de los empleados ya habían llegado. Descendimos por el ascensor y llegamos hasta el aparcamiento. Por suerte, él tenía una plaza privada, así que apenas fue necesario cruzarnos con nadie. Una vez en el coche, me desprendí de la pesada chaqueta, colocándola sobre el asiento trasero.

- Qué incomoda... – protesté. Él se rió.

- ¿Verdad que lo es? Deberías decírselo a tu hermano, que es quien nos obliga a llevarla – bromeó, mientras arrancaba el motor del coche –. Bueno, ¿y cómo es eso de qué vives sola? – cuestionó sonriente –. A Trunks le costó bastantes años más emanciparse...

- Es simple comodidad – expliqué –. En realidad no me he mudado, pero convencí a mis padres de que tener un apartamento cerca de la universidad era mucho más practico. Vuelvo a casa todas las semanas.

- Ya veo...

No toquemos ningún tema trascendental en el resto del trayecto; aun así, era sorprendentemente fácil conversar con él. Su atención no me incomodaba, y tampoco sentía esa imperante necesidad de mostrarme absolutamente perfecta, como me ocurría con el resto de la gente. Tal vez fuera la sinceridad de su sonrisa, la transparencia de sus acciones y la dulzura de sus ojos, o el hecho de que su comportamiento ya nada tuviera que ver con el de aquel adolescente molesto que era antes... No lo sabía, pero acaba de descubrir que, más allá de mi misma o mis intereses, disfrutaba de su compañía, y eso era algo totalmente excepcional.

Tuvimos la suerte de encontrar plaza justo en frente de mi apartamento, y Goten se apresuró a bajar del coche para abrirme la puerta, ofreciéndome además el brazo para ayudarme a salir.

- No era necesario – murmuré suavemente, prescindiendo de mis habituales replicas feministas. Aun así me agarré a él.

- Ya lo se – sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros con desenvoltura.

Lo guié mientras cruzábamos la calle hasta llegar a mi bloque de pisos. Él portero me recibió con su habitual sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente hacía mi camiseta desecha. Yo me apresuré a tomar las escaleras, sin deseos de dar explicaciones. Goten no añadió nada y en todo momento se mantuvo tras de mi, pero por un instante sus ojos relampaguearon entre furiosos y protectores.

Cuando por fin llegamos al séptimo y último piso, respiré aliviada. Sin prestar atención a mi compañero, me acerqué a la base y tecleé el código de seguridad que abriría la puerta. El sonido de un suave "_click_" probó que había concluido con satisfacción el proceso. Suspiré profundamente y tomé aire antes de entrar.

- Bienvenido a mi refugió – dije.

* * *

Aquel departamento no mantenía relación alguna con lo que esperaba, o con los difusos recuerdos que aun guardaba sobre la habitación de Bra. Las paredes estaban tintadas en diferentes tonos de azul, del más claro al más oscuro, y el decorado era sobrio, casi demasiado. Aun así, pese a la escasez de adornos, todo el conjunto trasmitía una elegancia y una practicidad realmente encomiables.

- Es... distinto – no especifiqué nada más.

Ella se encogió de hombros, visiblemente incómoda, mientras me conducía a la sala de estar. Por aquel entonces yo ignoraba que aquel apartamento le estaba vedado a la mayoría de la gente, y que por el mero hecho de estar allí, acaba de entrar a una lista excepcional cuyos integrantes eran inferiores a cinco.

- Puedes esperar aquí – señaló –; tardaré lo menos posible.

Asentí, curioso, cuando ella ya se había dado la vuelta para retirarse. El salón era bastante similar a lo que yo intuía del resto de la casa. Un cómodo sofá de piel de dos plazas frente a un amplio televisor de plasma, al que calculaba unas treinta y ocho pulgadas. Varios estantes colmados de libros, un enorme ventanal que ocupaba prácticamente toda la fachada, y una pequeña mesa con un florero en el centro de la sala, al estilo oriental. Como único adorno, en la pared, colgaba un _digital frame_ que alternaba fotografías suyas con imágenes de paisajes. La mayoría eran de su infancia y adolescencia, antes de la batalla contra los dragones, y en la gran mayoría iba acompañada de su padre u otros miembros de su familia. El ruido de la ducha apagándose llegó hasta mis oídos mientras me preguntaba el por qué de la escasez de fotografías más recientes.

Bra no tardó mucho en aparecer, con el pelo todavía mojado y una ropa mucho más cómoda y bastante más discreta. Me miró sonriente.

- Estoy lista.

Yo asentí, incorporándome, pero la ruidosa melodía del teléfono me detuvo a destiempo. Fruncí el ceño, era mi secretaria.

- ¿Te molesta? – cuestioné, indicando al pasillo – Creo que quieren echarme la bronca por desaparecer sin permiso.

- Adelante – sonrió –, no hay prisa. Pero no inquietes – me guiñó un ojo –, soy la hermana del presidente, siempre puedes decir que fue culpa mía.

Correspondí su sonrisa y cerré la puerta del salón parcialmente antes de contestar. Laia estaba furiosa, aseguraba que no había ni rastro de los papeles y qué íbamos a suspender la inspección. La tranquilicé lo mejor que pude, encomiándola para que me dejará a mi ese trabajo y se centrará en las cuentas. Al final me colgó de malas maneras, pero ya no parecía al borde de un ataque cardiaco, lo cual era un gran avance.

Regresé al salón dispuesto a disculparme con Bra por la tardanza, pero las palabras murieron en mi boca. Tras verla, su imagen me dejó petrificado. Tenía los largos cabellos verdosos esparcidos desordenadamente por la espalda, al tiempo que algunos mechones del flequillo condecoraban su rostro. Su cuerpo descansaba tendido sobre el amplio sofá, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba conforme a su pausada respiración. No obstante, lo que más me llamo la atención, fue que ya no quedaba ni rastro de la usual tensión que siempre trasmitía, al contrario, su aura era toda paz y sosiego en ese momento. Verdaderamente, dormida, Bra parecía un ángel.

Me acerqué a ella con intención de despertarla, pero en seguida me encontré incapaz de realizar dicha tarea. No podía interrumpir su descanso, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Suspirando, tras un instante de duda, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé hasta su habitación.

Sus cabellos todavía permanecían impregnados por algunas gotas de agua y su piel estaba fría, por lo que, en una acción inconsciente y desconocida, elevé parte de mi KI para calentarla. La reacción fue inmediata. Satisfecho, deposité su cuerpo tiernamente sobre la cama y abrí las mantas para arroparla. Ella sonrió, en sueños, y yo me aparté para contemplarla.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó entonces de mi estómago, y de algún modo, supe que yo debía salir de allí lo antes posible. Aun así, me entretuve el tiempo suficiente para extraer un pequeño blog de notas de mi bolsillo, garabatear unos números, arrancar la página y depositarla sobre su mesilla con mi firma. Aquello sería suficiente.

Me di la vuelta, caminé hasta la puerta, y me detuve una última vez para contemplarla. Su imagen quedó grabada en mi cerebro se pretenderlo. Después giré el picaporte y salí definitivamente de allí. Probablemente no volvería a verla, no hasta dentro de otros tantos años.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí. **¿Qué os ha parecido? **Por favor necesito opiniones, porque realmente ando un poco perdida. Realmente tenía deseos de crear una historia propia, y para ello me desvié bastante del canon que he podido encontrar en otros fic, pero eso me habré un montón de interrogantes...

**¿Estáis satisfechos con los personajes, o los encontráis totalmente fuera de lugar?** Yo se que difieren bastante de la presentación que tuvieron en GT (o no tanto, por si alguno os lo preguntabais la chica con la que está Goten si es Paresu, y por cierto que aunque halla tenido que usarla no me cae nada bien) pero todo ello parte de una evolución en base a las experiencias que, según yo, han vivido durante esos cuatro años intermedios, y que iré desglosando más adelante. ¡Pero tampoco quiero que queden irreconocibles! ¿Vosotros qué opináis?

Y respecto a otro echo... me he fijado que en la mayoría de los fic que he leído (algunos realmente buenos, por cierto) siempre pintan a Bra como enamorada de Goten desde la infancia, cosa que me cuesta entender. Ni en el final de Z ni en GT tienen interacción alguna, y si permiten mi opinión, Bra era demasiado orgullosa (genio saiyajin, marca vegeta) para prestar atención al amigo cara dura de su hermano. Por supuesto es sólo mi opinión, pero dado que ya estamos un poco saturados de fic de la primera índole, me apeteció tomarlo desde este otro ángulo... Espero no decepcionar a nadie con los resultados.

Y por último... **los diálogos**, la piedra en mi zapato. Por mucho que lo intenté, no quedó del todo contenta con los resultados, y de tanto revisarlos mi visión se distorsiona al punto de luchar conmigo misma para no borrarlos y mandarlo todo a la , después de tanto esfuerzo.** ¿Vosotros cómo los veis? ¿Son demasiado forzados, antinaturales, escuetos...? ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorarlos? ¿Y para mejorar mi escritura en general?**

Bueno, hasta aquí llega todo. Lamento haberos dado tanto la brasa y mil gracias a los que hayáis logrado llegar hasta aquí. Nos veremos en el **próximo capítulo**... ¿Cuándo? Depende de mi y de vosotros, pero principalmente de vosotros (aun así prometo no tardar mucho xD), así que...

¿**reviews**?


	3. Inocencia III

Konichiwa! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capitulo... lamento ser tan breve pero de verdad sufro carecnia de tiempo... Era esto o no postear hasta la semana que viene... Muchísimas gracias de nuevo a las maravillosas personas que me dejaron sus reviews, y espero que disfrutéis del capitulo!

* * *

**Sueños tormentosos**

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y un punzante dolor en la nuca y los omóplatos, pero tarde varios instantes en comprender que me había dormido y que ahora estaba despertado. Cuando lo hice, un ensortijado conjunto de imágenes retornó a mi cerebro; y con ellas los recuerdos. El accidente, la muerte de Greg, los remordimientos, el entierro, la verdad de sus palabras, mis lagrimas... y finalmente, de forma mucho más clara y concisa, la aparición de Goten.

Excluyendo por el momento eso último, sentí como mi estómago se revolvía y el amargo sabor de la bilis ascendía por mi garganta. Me incorporé deprisa, y sólo haciendo uso de toda mi habilidad saiyanjin, logré alcanzar el baño a tiempo. Inclinada sobre la taza, permití que mi estómago se vaciará de azucares y jugos gástricos, a falta de cualquier otro alimento. Aun así, estuve más de medio minuto vomitando.

Hastiada, odiando encarecidamente aquellas debilidades humanas, cerré el W.C, me incorporé, y esquivando la imagen que reflejaba el espejo –sin duda más pálida y cetrina que nunca – tomé un chicle _Orbit_ del cajón de las urgencias – guardada cuidadosamente para el día en que algún extraño suceso me impidiera lavarme los dientes – la introduje en mi boca, y recé para que disipara el asqueroso sabor a vomito.

Funcionó, al menos lo suficiente, pero el penetrante aroma a menta y clorofila también me hizo ser consciente del intenso hambre que devoraba mis tripas tras dos días sin consumir alimento alguno. Cada cosa a su tiempo, me recordé, no podía desestabilizar mis prioridades.

Así pues, me despojé de los vaqueros y del suave jersey de _cashmere_ y de la ropa interior, y deshice también el nudo de la coleta que sujetaba mi cabello. Recodaba vagamente haberme dado una ducha antes de quedar dormida, pero seguramente no había puesto toda la atención necesaria. Además, era impensable permitir que algún resquicio de olor a vomito quedará sobre la tersura perfecta de mi piel.

Me introducí en la ducha y activé el hidromasaje. Tal vez hubiera optado por un cómodo y relajante baño de no ser por la inapelable necesidad de abordar lo antes posible la cocina. La cálida esencia del agua, mezclaza con los más exquisitos perfumes y cremas, trajo al fin algo de paz a mi cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que había despertado, me fue posible pensar con claridad.

Aun así, para que el efecto no se disipará, era necesario censurar varios temas. No quería recordar nada relacionado con Greg, ni con las crueles, pero no menos ciertas palabras, que me había escupido su hermana durante el funeral. Curiosamente, la primera imagen mental que forme fue la sonrisa de Goten. Un cálido sentimiento de gratitud diluida con algo más revolvió mi estómago, y yo fruncí el ceño enseguida. Aquello tampoco era bueno.

Ya había tomado el champú del estante y lo aplicaba con soltura y dedicación sobre las hebras mi pelo, cuando me reprendí mentalmente por mi inapropiada actitud. No importaba lo moralmente destruida que me sintiera, ni el reconfortante efecto que su compañía me produjera, jamás debería haberme expuesto de ese modo, nunca. Y no volvería hacerlo, decidí con determinación.

Satisfecha, a conciencia de que nunca rompía las promesas hechas ante mi misma, terminé de aclararme el cabello, coloqué una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, y sin siquiera molestarme en tomar el albornoz, redirigí mis pasos hacía la cocina. Por fin podría satisfacer mi abrumante apetito.

Ser mestiza de padre saiyajin tiene incontables ventajas, muchísimas más de las que puede aportarme mi sangre terrícola, pero la hora de alimentarse no entraba dentro de ellas. Si bien es cierto que la cantidad de raciones que yo consumía quedaban ridiculizadas al lado de las de mi padre, también es verdad que bastarían para que cualquier ser humano normal se cuestionara seriamente sobre mi salud y mis hábitos alimenticios. Por ello, y porque deseaba incipientemente mantener mi imagen alejada de los escándalos de los medios, siempre comía en privado, o en compañía de la familia y los amigos más cercanos.

Abrí el congelador, habiéndome habituado ya a la comida precalentada, y tomé dos raciones de lasaña, una de _piccolinis_, y otra de albóndigas. De la nevera escogí dos bols de ensalada. Todo digerido en compañía de una tónica ligeramente aromatizada con lima. Mientras el microondas comenzaba a trabajar, llevé conmigo el primer plato al salón y prendí la tele. Nada más efectivo para distraerse y nublar un poco la mente.

Tras digerirlo todo y sumarle tres cartones de mouse de limón y uno natural, me sentí lo suficientemente satisfecha para dar por concluida la comida. Bostece, tiré los restos a la basura y examine los múltiples mensajes que enumeraba mi móvil, todos recibidos en los últimos dos días y la mayoría firmados por mi madre.

Suspiré. Sabía que había sido una irresponsable, que en casa estarían preocupados, y que debería llamar para excusarme y tranquilizarles. Pero la comida me había dado sueño, las apenas tres horas que había dormido no había sido suficientes para compensar dos días, y estaba francamente agotada. Después de todo, mi padre podía sentir mi KI si se concentraba, y entonces sabría que yo estaba bien. Eso debería bastar hasta mañana, cuando iría y me disculparía personalmente. Tal vez incluso podría alegar la excusa de un resfriado.

Decidida, me incorporé del sofá, regresé a mi habitación, tiré la toalla sobre la cesta de la ropa sucia y extraje mi pijama del armario; un exclusivo Victoria's Secret de seda negra bordado a mano.

Debía reconocerlo, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que era un adolescente feliz y despreocupada, pero mi pasión por las compras seguía intacta. Sabía que era una vanidad, pero era una vanidad que me permitía. Por otro lado, y teniendo en cuenta mi obsesión por la perfección, yo era una personalidad pública y debía vestir siempre lo mejor. Los diseñadores más carismáticos me rifaban para que fuera quien luciese sus modelos, conscientes de que la hija de la mujer más rica de la tierra, y habiendo heredado todo su exuberante atractivo, podía ofrecerles mucha más publicidad que todas sus largas y famélicas modelos. Era una belleza real, la que el pueblo quería, y aunque pocas veces lo hacía, todos sabían, sin exclusión, que cuando Bra V. Brief posaba, se armaba un auténtico revuelo.

Sonreí orgullosamente mientras terminaba de vestirme; la seda se deslizaba por mi piel con una suavidad increíble, asemejándose casi a una tierna caricia. Después entré al baño, todavía sin recoger, y procedí a desenredar mi cabello mientras elevaba muy levemente mi KI para eliminar la humedad de las puntas. Satisfecha, lo recogí con dos vueltas en una coleta suelta, que no lo apelmazara pero que impidiera la creación de nudos, y retorné mi habitación.

Quité la colcha y abrí el edredón, rojo pasión, a juego con las paredes de un borgoña mucho más claro e idéntico al color del techo. Cuando compré el apartamento quise poner toda distancia entre este y mi antiguo cuarto, tal ver como una forma de sentirme madura y responsable, por ello había ordenado pintar todas las habitaciones de azul celeste, el pasillo de azul eléctrico, y los techos de azul cobalto, combinación que me gustaba. Pero no pude resistirme con mi dormitorio. No por nada el rojo seguía siendo mi color favorito.

Terminé de apartar las sabanas y recordé haberme despertado entre ellas unas pocas horas antes. Por el contrario, no poseía la imagen de haberme acostado. Solo aquella lejana idea de verme apoyada sobre el sofá descansando, y de mis párpados cerrándose irremediablemente a causa del sueño. ¿Pero por qué había amanecido en mi cama si había caído dormida en el salón? Tan sólo había una única y sencilla respuesta: Goten me había llevado.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, presa de mi debilidad, y me mordí el labio enfadada, hasta casi conseguir hacerme daño. ¿Cómo había podido permitirlo? ¿Y por qué él tenía que tomarse esas confianzas no acreditadas?

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y traté de controlarme. Goten no tenía la culpa de mis debilidades; la responsabilidad era toda mía. Desvié la vista hacía la mesilla de noche, en afán de distraerme, y reparé por primera vez en un papel que estaba segura yo no había dejado. Me acerqué a él y lo leí sin siquiera cogerlo.

La nota era breve. Un número de teléfono, un nombre, y unas palabras remarcadas con fuerza: _para lo que necesites_.

Fruncí el ceño, ofendida; evidentemente no iba a llamarlo. Pero no pude evitar que un sentimiento cálido se extendiera por mi pecho y estómago. Era realmente extraño sentir en carne propia un interés tan de desinteresado y sincero por parte de otra persona, fuera del circulo de mi familia. Yo nunca lo propiciaba, y tampoco lo esperaba a cambio. Pero Goten era tan... diferente al resto. Ya lo había intuido, pero no hasta ese punto.

Apreté los labios con fuerza. ¡Qué más daba! Arrugaría la nota e iría directa al cubo de la basura, solo que no me apetecía hacerlo en ese momento. Mejor sería dormir y encargarse mañana. Me recosté al fin en la cama, con la espalda intencionadamente dada a dicha mesilla, cerré los ojos y traté de dormir. No me costó demasiado.

* * *

Siempre permanecía hasta muy tarde en la oficina, pero aquel día se llevaba la palma. Tras regresar del apartamento de Bra, tuve que enfrentar de nuevo las quejas de mi secretaria, quien con sus gritos había alertado a la mitad del departamento de financiación y marketin, del piso inferior, y como consecuencia perdí más de dos horas intentando calmarles. Después tuve que redactar personalmente y a toda prisa las cuentas oportunas, antes de que llegará el inspector, que tenía cita a las tres de la tarde.

Por supuesto, la supervisión fue un éxito, pero hasta pasadas las cinco no pude permitirme tomar algo decente para apaciguar los ruidos de protesta de mi estomago, que evidentemente no pasaron desapercibidos al Señor Mandsen, y para los cuales tuve que inventar una estúpida excusa como una gastroenteritis eosinofílica. Odiaba mi parte saiyanjin, y ese día la odiaba especialmente.

Tras devorar las siete pizzas familiares que había encargado por teléfono – el repartidor no se asombraba, llevaba años al servicio exclusivo de la familia Brief, cortesía de Trunks – empecé a elaborar el nuevo balance de mediados de años, cuya fecha de entrega era dentro de dos meses; y a ese le siguieron los siete libros de cuentas menores, los recibos del último decenio, y el libro de cuentas generales de la Corporación Aeroespecial, cuyo enfoque dinámico sumado a sus novedosas y efectivas tecnologías había atraído la atención de nuestra propia empresa al punto de ofrecer un acuerdo de absorción. Sin duda alguna, ello supondría un gran y renovado auge para la líder de mercado Corporación Capsula.

Cuando ya había agotado todo el trabajo por hacer de la semana – tanto el que me competía a mi como a mis ayudantes – reparé por primera vez en el reloj de planta de mi escritorio: eran más de la una. Seguramente Paresu estaría preocupada, debería haberle llamado para advertirle. Pero no importaba, había cumplido mi objetivo. El día entero había pasado y mis pensamientos no se habían desviado ni una vez hacia él, ni una sola. Era curioso como, contrario a lo que yo temía, cada vez que mi mente se veía libre por un instante de cuentas, letras y números era una cabellera turquesa la que invadía mis pensamientos.

Cerré la oficina y crucé por el pasillo hasta el ascensor; reprimí un bostezo. Pulsé el botón que llevaba al aparcamiento y, como era costumbre, recliné la espalda sobre el cristal, permitiéndome un momento de descanso. Hacía tiempo que no me quedaba hasta tan tarde, quizá desde el año pasado en esas mismas fechas, y la noche de insomnio anterior tampoco contribuía mucho. Por suerte mi metabolismo era fuerte, podía resistirlo.

Suspiré y me encaminé fuera del ascensor, hacia mi coche, pero el sonido del móvil me detuvo antes de que lo alcanzara. Elevé las cejas con desconcierto, al tiempo que me apresuraba a sacarlo del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. ¿Quién sería? Paresu nunca llamaba al trabajo. Trunks, seguía de viaje, pero... teniendo el cuenta el día... Posé los ojos sobre la pantalla: número desconocido. Acepté la llamada con extrañeza y coloqué el teléfono sobre la oreja.

- ¿Diga?

* * *

Desperté aterrada de aquella pesadilla, con la frente y las mejillas perladas, una mezcla de sudor y lagrimas, probamente. Los recuerdos se sucedían en mi mente a una velocidad vertiginosa, y curiosamente, ninguno tenía que ver con el accidente.

Una recopilación de los peores momentos de mi vida definiría con exactitud aquel sueño: los monstruos que venían a llevárseme cuando era pequeña, el día en que escuché a mi padre decir que la tierra estaba pedida y que yo debía huir al espacio si quería sobrevivir, el instante, horas más tarde, en que desperté aturdida en aquella nave espacial a millones de kilómetros de mi planeta, completamente sola, y con la seguridad de que mi familia había muerto y de que nunca volvería a ver a mi seres queridos, el desgarro que reflejaron los ojos de Eric cuando le dije que debíamos separarnos, como si hubiera roto su alma en pedazos, la pasividad con la que acepte la muerte de Greg, casi rayando la indiferencia, y por encima de todo, las palabras de su hermana, el vivo reflejo de mis peores temores.

_FLASH BACK_

Mis ojos contemplaban inmutables el cadáver, traspasándolo. Había pasado gran parte del día anterior en comisaría, como testigo del accidente. En realidad, la policía no se explicaba cómo había sobrevivido, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero mi explicación – había logrado ver el camión a tiempo y saltado del coche, aterrizando sobre unos charcos de barro – había resultado bastante convincente, y en base a la prominente posición de mi familia no pudieron más que creerme, llevando el asunto con la mayor discreción y diligencia. Les estaba agradecida, pero todavía no entendía que diablos me había impulsado a mi para asistir a aquel funeral.

- ¿No era su novio? – me preguntó aquel policía, escéptico; lucía demasiado tranquila para haber perdido a una persona tan cercana.

- No – fue mi escueta respuesta. Él elevó las cejas, con evidente desconfianza, pero yo no añadí nada más.

Aun así, debo admitir que fue aquella breve conversación la que me había llevado hasta allí. Contemplaba el rostro de Greg – la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba oculta, destrozada a raíz el accidente –, el color oscuro de sus ojos, sus ojeras, más prominentes ahora, su nariz... aquellas facciones tan conocidas, que había besado y que me habían amado, en el sentido físico de la palabra, y buscaba desesperadamente en mi interior un agudo dolor que indicará que no lo iba a ver más, que su vida se había extinguido y que una parte de mi, por pequeña que fuera, se había ido con él. Pero no había nada. Nada más allá de la resignación de saber que a todo ser humano que vive, tarde o temprano, le llegará la hora.

Me aparté del féretro, asqueada, asustada por la falta de sentimientos que parecía circular en mi interior, y no fui consciente de cómo ella se me acercaba, me agarraba del brazo, y me arrastraba a fuera. Al contrario, me sentía tan débil que ni siquiera intenté liberarme. Y después llegaran sus palabras. Y cada una de ellas fue tan cruda verdad, que ni una réplica pudo salir de mis labios. Me quedé allí, inmóvil, escuchando... llorando en silencio y con carencia de lagrimas.

"Participaste con él en esto, podrías haberlo detenido. Ni siquiera has derramado una lágrima. No eres humana, no puedes ser humana... no tienes corazón."

_FIN FASH BACK_

"No eres humana..."

"No tienes corazón..."

No lo era. Ni siquiera era saiyajin. Era un monstruo. Un monstruo sin sentimientos; sin corazón, como ella había dicho. Pero yo no quería serlo, de verdad, simplemente... no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Escondí mi rostro bajo las mantas, mi pulsó iba a una velocidad desmedida y todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y después las aparté de un manotazo, enviándolas contra la pared.

Entonces, reparé en él; aquel papel que parecía resplandecer un poco más por encima de toda aquella oscuridad. Y no lo pensé. Si lo hubiera hecho jamás le habría llamado, y de no hacerlo mi vida hoy en día no tendría sentido. Agarré el inalámbrico del otro lado de la cama, y marqué el número.

- ¿Diga? – respondió su voz, al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Al principio pareció que nadie iba a contestar y estuve casi seguro de que se trataba de una broma, pero después ella me habló.

- ¿Goten? Soy... soy Bra – ¡Bra! Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza. No me esperaba su llamada, muchísimo menos tan rápido.

- ¿Bra, qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes. Sólo... me preguntaba – pareció dudar un instante – si podríamos quedar y hablar un momento.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora?

Me arrepentí en cuanto hube pronunciado esas palabras. Sabía lo difícil que era para Bra abrir sus sentimientos, todavía más si se trataba de pedir ayuda, y que nunca lo haría de no ser un caso verdaderamente excepcional, y yo, como un auténtico inútil, había desaprovechado la oportunidad. Adivinaba lo que venía ahora.

- Si, tienes razón, lo siento – se excuso rápidamente –. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, ya te llamaré otro día. Buenas noches.

- No, Bra... ¡Espera! – intenté detenerla, pero el sonido intermitente de la línea telefónica me indico que ya había colgado. Lo peor, es que sabía que no volvería a llamar.

- ¡Maldición! – pateé el suelo enfadado, provocando que el cementero se resquebrajará dando lugar a un bache. Reprimí otro insulto. ¡Cómo odiaba haber sido tan estúpido, y ante todo, cómo odiaba mi sangre saiyajin!

Caminé hasta el coche tratando de controlar mi furia. Una parte de mi se cuestionaba por qué me afectaba tanto lo que pudiera pasarle, al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera la hermana de Trunks, nunca habíamos tenido una relación muy estrecha y que yo recordara, nunca me había sentido tan pendiente de ella como en ese instante. Lo peor, era que no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y sin dejar de pensar, las introduje en el coche con una brusquedad innecesaria. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea, solo que para llevarla a cabo era necesario abandonar el coche allí, algo que con las múltiples cámaras y seguridad no sería un problema, y hacer algo que llevaba años evitando, y que no me agradaba. Tarde apenas tres segundos en decidirme.

La sensación de romper el cielo con el cuerpo era asombrosa, incomparable, a pesar de que llevaba tanto tiempo autoconvenciéndome de lo contrario. Y una vez superado el pánico inicial, debido a esto último, disfruté expandiendo mi energía y aumentando la velocidad al máximo. Preferí no pensar en el origen de esa técnica, o en el porqué me era posible emplearla con tanta facilidad, de ese modo era mucho más fácil de aguantar.

Aterricé, apenas dos minutos después, en el portal que me interesaba, y ejerciendo una leve presión logré abrir la puerta sin tener que alertar a nadie de mi visita. Por suerte, la hora y la oscuridad estaban de mi lado, y nadie me vio durante todo el proceso. Ascendí silencioso por las escaleras, y me detuve frente a la última puerta. Nervioso, aun sin querer reconocerlo, me mordí el labio al tiempo que alzaba la mano y pulsaba el timbre con los nudillos. Estaba listo, no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos, breve, lo se, pero para el próximo capitulo prometo goten/bra por un tubo... Lo tendré listo lo antes posible, no se olviden de dejarme sus animos... Sayonara!

¿**reviews**?


	4. Inocencia IV

**Luz de Luna**

Cuando Bra abrió la puerta, se quedo paralizada por unos segundos. Era evidente que no me esperaba. Incredulidad y sorpresa fue lo primero que expresaron sus ojos, ligeramente deslucidos, dando paso luego a un fugaz sentimiento que no fui capaz de identificar, pero que parecía casi... ¿ternura? Finalmente su rostro se recompuso dando origen a una formal cortesía, y un ligero y casi imperceptible agradecimiento.

- Goten, qué... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aspiré aire hasta inflar mis pulmones lo más disimuladamente que pude antes de contestar, rezando interiormente a Kami-sama que aquello saliera bien. No entendía por qué, pero no me sentía capaz de resistir su rechazo. Tenía la impresión de que, sí así sucedía, la culpa me acompañaría eternamente

- Acaba de dejar la Corporación cuando recibí tu llamada, y pensé, que pesar de la hora, a ambos nos vendría bien salir un rato a despejarnos. ¿Qué me dices?

Traté de sonreír con mi sonrisa más tentadora, y por un instante me sentí retrocediendo en el tiempo, en aquella época en la que me era tan común valerme de mis encantos para encandilar a las chicas y que estás fueran incapaces de resistir mis proposiciones.

Sólo que Bra no era tan fácil de convencer. O quizá mis habilidades hubieran menguado a causa del desuso. Me negué a pensar en la posibilidad de que me estaba haciendo viejo.

La vi arquear las cejas y fruncir el entrecejo ligeramente, dudando.

- ¿Salir? – repitió, no muy convencida.

- Si – asentí, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso –. Hay un local no muy lejos de aquí. Es bastante cómodo y totalmente alejado de los focos. Hace mucho que no me paso, así que sería un placer hacerle una visita al dueño si accedes a acompañarme.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y a través de ellos pude visualizar la rapidez con la que se movilizaba su cerebro analizando mi propuesta. Sabía que Bra era orgullosa e independiente, y que eso no había cambiado con el paso de los años. Aceptar mi invitación en ese momento significaría admitir a alguien nuevo, prácticamente desconocido, en su vida.

Es curioso como yo, en años anteriores, tampoco había hecho un esfuerzo por entablar nuevas relaciones, e incluso las ya forjadas se habían enfriado a causa de una monotonía y un letargo de los cuales no eran capaz de despojarme. Sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie ante la puerta de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, esperando en silencio que ella aceptara acompañarme y temiendo en silencio un negativa que ojalá no se produjera.

La soledad y desamparo que había observado anteriormente en sus ojos me habían conquistado. Ella era una criatura demasiado perfecta para sufrir de tal modo, sin recurrir a nadie y sin que nadie se percatará. A diferencia de mi, Bra tenía todavía la vida por delante, e inexplicablemente yo había acogido en mis brazos la responsabilidad de conducirla a buen termino, si ella me lo permitía.

Finalmente, la inaparente tensión de sus hombros se relajó, y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Está bien – abrió la puerta en señal de invitación –. Pasa.

Mientras me guiaba al salón, con el corazón palpitando ligero a causa del alivio, me percaté por primera vez de las prendas que ella lucía.

Evidentemente no espera mi visita, ni la de ninguna otra persona, pues la llamada la había sorprendido tanto que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de colocarse una bata sobre el pequeño pijama de satén negro de dos piezas, enlazado al cuello, que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su espalda y sus muslos, y se adhería sinuosamente a la piel de debajo de su cintura mientras caminaba.

De nuevo, me vi obligado a luchar contra la corriente de deseo que provocó en mi esa imagen y que se intensifico cuando ella se dio la vuelta para encararme, con los ojos excepcionalmente brillantes, como si tras ellos se diera refugio a centenares de fascinantes y secretos pensamientos, la palidez natural de su piel acentuada por el color negro de su ropa, y las aureolas de sus pezones ligeramente marcadas a través de la delgadísima seda.

Me sentí sucio y asqueado, y furioso conmigo mismo, y recé para que ella no se percatara de la tirantez que se había formado en la entrada de mi entrepierna al contemplarla. No era esto lo que yo deseaba.

Bra podría ser mi hermana. Aun al margen de ello, la quería demasiado para convertirla en un número más en mi lista de noches olvidadas, no sólo por su familia... sino también, porque no creía que ella se lo mereciera. Tampoco estaba a favor de la infidelidad. A pesar de mis numerosas noches de amor libre, ahora yo estaba comprometido con alguien, y antes hubiese preferido retractarme de mi promesa que mutilar la lealtad que le debía a Paresu de un modo tan vil.

Finalmente logré controlar mis hormonas y hacerme dueño de mi cuerpo. Por suerte para mi, ella no había notado nada extraño en mi comportamiento. Me invitó amablemente a sentarme en el sofá y esperarla mientras ella se cambiaba, y la vi perderse a través de la puerta con movimientos ligeros.

Su cabello ondeó tras de ella. Mi sangre todavía hervía y mientras su seductora imagen perduraba insistentemente en mi cerebro, comprendí, con horror, que habían transcurrido años desde que había deseado a una mujer con la misma intensidad que la deseaba a ella apenas unos instantes atrás.

Tal vez, con Bra, la oleada de excitación y deseo hubiese sido más fuerte que con cualquier otra.

* * *

Lo deje esperando en el salón con la idea de vestirme, aunque en verdad, quizá aquello no fuese más que una excusa. Mi corazón había palpitado con fuerza al abrir la puerta y encontrarlo a él allí, a él y a ningún otro, y no había remitido tal excitación hasta abandonar aquella estancia y en privado, lejos de su compañía, arrojarme sobre la cama cual jovencita enamorada.

Me avergoncé de mí misma al instante, pero la vergüenza no logró disipar la corriente de calidez que se había instalado en mi pecho y recalentado mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí una emoción verdadera, que no había sido proyectada por mi, ni revisada fehacientemente por los elevados engranajes de mi cerebro.

Sentí gratitud. Me sentí cuidada. Y sentí la creciente incredulidad de que fuera precisamente él, quien nunca había despertado en mi algo más que exasperación y carestía, quien provocara en mi tales sentimientos.

Todavía podía leer en sus ojos, tan oscuros y despejados al mismo tiempo, tan opuestos a los míos pues los míos eran lo contrario, la sinceridad de su preocupación y de su afecto. Una extraña inocencia que nunca había leído en los ojos de nadie antes, ni saquera en los de mi madre o hermano. Claro que mi madre siempre había distado mucho de ser inocente.

Abrí el armario y me pregunté mentalmente el tipo de club al que asistiría Goten. No creía que a él le importase mucho mi aspecto, seguía siendo el mejor amigo de mi hermano, aquel que se había reído de desfavorecedor pijama de ositos cuando era una niña. Y de todos modos, nunca podría superar el desastre que era mi indumentaria en nuestro último encuentro.

No obstante, yo seguía siendo un celebridad pública. Sería rebajar mi orgullo permitir que me fotografiaran con un conjunto algo menos que "sobresaliente" en todos y cada uno de los aspectos.

Tras largos instantes de deliberación, escogí un liviano vestido rojo de fibras naturales sin mangas, marca _Versace_, condecorado por unos discretos tirantes y un inocente escote de base cuadrada que se amoldaba perfectamente a mis pechos abandonando al descubierto no más de lo necesario. La falda, elaborada con telas superpuestas, disponían de un vuelo controlado.

Dejé mis cabellos sueltos y decidí prescindir de cualquier tipo de adorno a excepción de unos pendientes en aro, plata de ley, y un suave rubor, rosado para mis mejillas, y turquesa para mis ojos. Para dotar de un toque más informal a mi aspecto, me decliné por unas botas deportivas color _aqua marine_, a excepción de suave rosado de los cordones, que llegaban justo por debajo de mis rodillas.

Mi aspecto final era excelente, tal como yo estaba acostumbrada.

Tras un último vistazo de aprobación ante el espejo, retorné mis pasos a la sala de estar, donde Goten me esperaba con la vista fija en el frente, ensimismado.

Sonrió al verme.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no es demasiado tarde? – cuestioné preocupada, examinando su aspecto cansado –. Podemos quedar otro día.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó impulsivamente, haciéndome sonreír. Todo parecía tan natural y fácil para él... Tan lejos de mi drogadictiva necesidad de control. Me resultaba extraño, casi fascinante, pues veía su carácter y sabía que era sincero en sus reacciones, pero no era capaz de comprenderlo –. Creo que no dormiría en toda la noche de la decepción, si me dejarás plantado a estas alturas – me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome saber que bromeaba.

- Supongo que no me dejas otra opción – me resigné falsamente, con la sombra de la sonrisa perdurando todavía en mis labios –. ¿Tú primero? – abrí la ventana –. Tendrás que indicarme el camino.

Por primera vez, su expresión vaciló.

- ¿No prefieres métodos más tradicionales? – inquirió, como si se tratase de otra broma. Pero yo capté el matiz de seriedad oculto tras sus palabras, aunque no lo comprendiera en aquel instante. Una nueva faceta de su personalidad que me descolocaba.

Tal vez Goten no fuera tan simple como siempre había dado por supuesto.

Estreché las cejas confusa y lo miré sin entender. ¿Por qué alguien preferiría emplear el ordinario e imperfecto método del coche pudiendo romper el cielo sin alas y aparecer en un instante en cualquier otro sitio? Me era imposible imaginarlo.

Debió captar mi asombro y escepticismo porque rápidamente se encogió de hombros y echó a volar, deteniéndose unos metros por encima de mi ventana.

- ¿Vamos?

Yo asentí, olvidando aquel momento suyo de duda, tal vez por el ansia que producía en mi volver a volar; aquella mañana no lo había disfrutado lo suficiente. Me escurrí por la ventana y deslicé suavemente el cristal hasta dejar sólo una pequeña ranura. Sacudí mi cabello al viento, y me elevé por los cielos, buscando camuflarme entre las nubes con alegría contenida.

Volví la vista hacía él y lo vi siguiéndome, algo rezagado. Sonreí y lo reté:

- ¡Alcánzame saiyajin!

En la fracción que dura un instante percibí como su rostro se torcía en una mueca de enfado cuando yo me dirigí a él bajo ese nombre, pero un instante después, aceleré y lo perdí de vista, achacando tal expresión de disgusto al hecho de ser desafiado por una mujer que nunca había representado mayor reto en los combates.

Bueno, aquello era cierto. No encontré motivo para enfadarme.

La violencia física nunca me había llamado. Siempre me había considerado demasiado cerebral para resolver mis asuntos a base de golpes, y mi sangre no era lo suficientemente pura para encontrar en tales intercambios el gozo, la satisfacción, que mi padre derivaba de ellos siempre que se enfrentaba a un rival digno y lo vencía.

Por mi parte, prefería derrotar a mis oponentes de maneras distintas pero igualmente de efectivas. En su propio terreno. Conocerlos. Cautivarlos. Apresarlos. Hundirlos. Humillarlos hasta que ya no quedará nada de ellos con la extasiante satisfacción de no emplear ninguna herramienta además de mi cerebro. Mi padre decía que aquello también era un rasgo saiyan, especialmente dado entre la familia real.

Pero volar era algo diferente. Sentirme libre, libre por completo. Libre del mundo, de sus preocupaciones, de mí misma y de lo que conllevaba mi nombre. Libre para soñar, para alcanzar las estrellas. Libre y poderosa, como ninguna otra.

Volví la vista atrás y comprobé que él me seguía reduciendo paulatinamente la distancia que nos separaba. Sonreí con orgullo. Todavía podía acelerar más.

Aumentando mi KI para impedir que el vapor se incrustara en mi cuerpo poniendo en peligro la pulcritud de mi aspecto, ascendí en vertical y me introduje de lleno en las nubes, riendo libremente al percibir como millones se pequeñas gotitas trataban de alcanzar mis mejillas pero se fundían antes de lograrlo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada y a gusto como en aquel instante. A gusto conmigo misma. Como si hubiese olvidado quien era. Y de alguna manera, sabía que aquello no hubiese sido posible sino gracias a él.

Goten se detuvo tras de mi momentos después de que yo lo hiciera. Sus músculos parecían algo tensos, como si estuviesen desacostumbrados a tal ejercicio, y su rostro mostraba emociones conflictivas. Sus ojos brillaban poderosamente a la luz de la luna, que resplandecía sobre nuestras cabezas más grande que nunca.

- Mírala, Goten – la señalé –. Nunca la había visto tan amplia y tan de cerca. ¿No te parece hermosa?

Observé como él me escuchaba, en silencio, y se giraba hacía ella. Y después retornaba a mi la mirada con un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que nunca había observado y que no pude identificar. Tal vez, en aquel momento, mientras me observaba, él mismo tampoco pudiera.

- Si – asintió lentamente –. Lo es.

* * *

Aterricemos en un callejón próximo al local que nos interesaba, con cien distintas y enrevesadas corrientes de excitación en mi pecho y el corazón palpitándome con fuerza. Realmente amaba volar, aún cuando durante tanto tiempo me hubiese convencido a mí mismo lo contrario, empeñándome en odiar todo lo que significara su herencia.

Ahora ya no podía negarlo.

Tras la experiencia, sentí como si hubiese liberado un parte de mí que había mantenido prisionera durante demasiado tiempo, cuyo lamento y dolor únicamente ahora, libre de él, yo era capaz de escuchar.

Y había sido gracias a ella.

Allí arriba, rodeados por las nubes y bañados por la plateada luz de Luna, me di cuenta por primera vez: sin quererlo, de forma casi incomprensible, ella me había salvado de un abismo del que yo ni siquiera había sido consciente al caer, pero en el que me hallaba atrapado irremediablemente. Durante un segundo, me había salvado.

No pude más que sonreír por ello, y volver a mirarla con una nueva gratitud de la que no fui consciente en mis pupilas. Bra correspondió mi sonrisa. Incluso tras aquel agitado vuelo, se las había arreglado para permanecer absolutamente perfecta, sin un cabello mal colocado o una arruga fuera de lugar en su precioso vestido.

En cambio, sus mejillas resplandecían vida algo sonrojadas y sus ojos despedían una intensidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Intuí que aquel vuelo también había despertado en ella algo importante, aunque, en aquellos instantes, no alcancé a comprender el qué.

- ¿Seguimos? – le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó sin esfuerzo, mientras alejábamos nuestros pasos de aquel abandonado callejón.

El local se encontraba a apenas un par de manzanas de distancia, en uno de los barrios más animados de la clase alta de la capital.

- Allí es – señalé al cartón de _neon_ que brillaba con diversos tonos lilas dando vida a la noche.

Bra frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos recorrían el nombre con desconfianza.

- ¿_Stradivari_? ¿No me abras traído a escuchar un concierto de cuerda?

- Por supuesto que no – me reí suavemente –. Todo lo contrario. Es una discoteca que solía frecuentar en mis tiempos de soltero descarriado, especialmente por las stripper. Ahora me acuerdo, había una con la que... – me detuve y volví a reír ante su expresión enfada y su ceño fruncido, pero dejé atrás cualquier intento de carcajada al ver como ella se detenía, se separaba de mi, y cruzaba de brazos en su cintura, arqueando las cejas de un modo que casi me produjo escalofríos. Era la misma imagen de su padre Vegeta.

- Son Goten... – pronunció mi nombre en tono de amenaza.

Instintivamente alcé los brazos en señal de rendición.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – accedí –. Tú ganas. Sólo estoy bromeando.

Percibí como su expresión se relajaba un tanto y volvía a posar sus brazos en ambos extremos de sus caderas, relajada. Sonreí satisfecho y ambos retomamos el paso.

La fila era bastante abundante en la entrada principal, a pesar de que la hora sobrepasaba con mucho la media noche. No obstante, en otros tiempos yo había sido intimo amigo del dueño, por lo que usé esa baza a mi favor para que éste nos permitiera hacer uso de la entrada VIP. Me giré hacía Bra, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- ¿Complacida?

Por supuesto, ésta jamás podría rivalizar con la suya propia.

- Por favor, Goten. Soy una celebridad. Cada día recibo invitaciones de los mejores club de esta ciudad para que les honre con mi presencia. Me hubiera bastado con llamar a ese amigo tuyo, sin conocerlo de nada, y lo hubiera tenido a mis pies despejando cada asiento ocupado en el que yo quisiera sentarme.

No obstante a sus palabras, un brillo travieso se escondía tras sus oscuras pupilas, y yo no pude más que sonreírle en respuesta. Había sido un iluso al intentar presumir. El orgullo era la marca personal de la familia Brief, siendo mi mejor amigo su menor exponente y demostrando desde niña Bra estar a la altura, sino por encima, de sus progenitores.

Para haber transcurrido más de dos años desde la última vez que pase a tomarme una copa por allí, el local no había cambiado en nada. La misma barra de fondo, adornada por numerosas botellas de licores multicolores; la pista de baile con forma redonda, en el centro de la sala; los cómodos sofás negros que la rodeaban, con una mesa para cada dos o cuatro, dependiendo la modalidad; y la plataforma superior, más intima, donde usualmente solían refugiarse las parejas y donde tantas veces yo había pasado un buen rato en compañía de la camarera.

Al recordar aquello fruncí el ceño y observé mi alrededor desconfiado. Tal vez no había sido tan buen idea traer a Bra aquí. Aunque probablemente haría tiempo que Sussana habría renunciado ya a su antiguo empleo; me recordé a mí mismo que ella sólo servía copas como extra de contribución a sus estudios.

- Vaya... – dejé mis pensamientos nostálgicos a un lado para mirar a Bra, que examinaba el lugar con apariencia complacida –. No está nada mal, Son Goten. Hasta creo que me gusta...

Ni siquiera me molestó la mención de mi apellido.

- ¡Desconfiada! – repliqué, divertido por su escepticismo –. Lo dices como si lo hubieras dudado.

Ella sonrió, pero no añadió nada.

Se dirigió, como si el local fuera suyo, a unas de las mesas libres más apartadas. Yo no pude más que admirar su aplomo, mientras la seguía. Sin necesidad de prodigar empujones, la mayoría de las personas se apartaba cuando ella llegaba, abriéndole paso. Varias miradas descarriadas se dirigieron hacía su cuerpo, especialmente desde el sector masculino. Sin saber por qué – nunca me había molestado que otros miraran a Paresu; la belleza está para admirarla, era mi opinión – aquello me enfureció.

Aceleré el paso para caminar más cerca de ella, como si tuviese la necesidad de escoltarla, en burda imitación a un guardaespaldas.

Tomó asiento inconsciente, en apariencia, del revuelo que su presencia había causado. Acostumbrado a actuar como un caballero, yo me ofrecí a ir por las bebidas.

- ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

Se mordió el labio un instante, indecisa.

- Creo que... un _gintonic_ estaría bien, gracias.

¿_Gintonic_? Sin querer elaboré una mueca de asco. Por supuesto, ella me vio y frunció el ceño de inmediato, achicando los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió con soberbia.

- Nada, nada – oculté la mano tras mi cuello dejando el codo por encima del hombro en una pose que me caracterizaba desde que era niño –. Un _gintonic_ está bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir tú, entonces?

- _Ummm_... – reflexioné un momento, dudoso –. Algo más dulce, seguro. Tal vez un combinado de whisky y melocotón.

- _Uggg_ – esta vez fue ella quien manifestó su escaso entusiasmo –. Morirás por sobredosis de azúcar – me aseguró, sin que al parecer ello le importase demasiado.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

- Mejor una muerte dulce que una vida amargada – bromeé.

Para mi sorpresa ella no replicó. Permaneció inmóvil, evidentemente asombrada de mi respuesta, como si más que un intentó de broma hubiese sido toda una declaración lo que obtuvo de ella. Después, lentamente, sus labios fueron curvándose en una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, Goten. Olvídate del _Gintonic_. Tráeme algo con sabor a piruleta.

Cuando regresé con ambas bebidas, transcurridos un par de minutos de forma inevitable, Bra había perdido ya todo aspecto solemne. Pero sonreía. Y su sonrisa parecía más brillante de lo normal. Me agradeció con educación su copa y se recostó codamente sobre su asiento, adquiriendo el aspecto más relajado y natural que yo había observado en ella desde nuestro primer encuentro aquella mañana, a excepción, tal vez, de cuando la había visto dormida.

De aquello no habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y, sin embargo, yo me sentía más cercano a ella ahora, que en todo el tiempo pasado visitando su casa a causa de su hermano.

- Dime una cosa, Goten – se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí, con una sonrisa traviesa –. ¿Cuántas noches Trunks y tú fingisteis estar en casa del otro estudiando, cuando realmente os perdías por aquí con intención de pasar un buen rato allá arriba?

Vi como sus ojos señalaban la plataforma del segundo piso, cubierta de sombras, y sin quererlo me sonrojé furiosamente, avergonzándome de mí mismo y mi infantil comportamiento. Yo era un hombre hecho y derecho, por la gracia de Kami-sama, no podía tolerar que me sonrojaran los comentarios malintencionados de una chiquilla.

Sin embargo, recordé las sensaciones que había despertado en mi horas antes, con su figura recubierta por la finísima tela del camisón, y la examiné ahora: sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, tal vez, a causa del humo que cubría el ambiente y la bebida; su sedoso y largo cabello, reconocible entre el de una multitud; sus ojos chispeantes, de un azul algo más oscuro que el que se apreciaba por el día; el vestido color rojo que se adaptaba sedosamente a sus curvas; su ligero pero cautivador escote...

No. Definitivamente Bra no era ninguna chiquilla. Yo lo sabía, pero debía de empezar a pensar en ella como algo más que la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo.

La expresión de mi rostro debió tornarse divertida mientras yo meditaba en todo ello, pues ella me despertó de mi ensimismamiento a través de una amenizada y sutil carcajada que creía, era la primera vez que escuchaba.

- No tenía intención de avergonzarte – se disculpó, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro dudaba que realmente lo lamentara –. Sólo quería recolectar una arma más con la que chantajear a mi hermano en caso de necesidad.

Yo asentí, demasiado ocupado tratando que el rubor abandonara de una vez mis mejillas para contestarle en palabras. Bra me sonrió una vez más, y por un instante, sus ojos se detuvieron frente a los míos como si desease ver la verdad que ocultaba tras ellos.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo entonces, con un extraño acento que, si no lo hubiese sabido imposible, reflejaba ternura –. Creo que eres la persona más inocente que conozco, Goten.

No supe muy bien como tomarme aquellas palabras, así que preferí optar por verlas como un cumplido, aunque, realmente, fuese el cumplido más extraño e inesperado que cualquier mujer me hubiese dedicado jamás. Sin percatarme en dicho momento, aquello me ayudó a comprender que, tratándose de Bra, hasta la más inaudita de las situaciones podía llegar a cumplirse.

* * *

Aquí esta, después de tanto tiempo. Seguro que la mayoría de vosotros dabais ya esta historia por inconclusa, pero nunca fue esa mi intención.

Surgieron algunos problemas en mi familia que, unidos a la falta de inspiración, me impidieron actualizar hasta ahora, sin embargo vuestro reviews seguían ahí, apoyándome, y yo sentí que debía agradecéroslo de alguna manera.

Así pues, espero que a pesar del tiempo, lo hayáis disfrutado. Bra y Son Goten prosiguen conociéndose y poco a poco la trama deja entrever los motivos ocultos de los personajes, que los llevan a comportarse de la forma en que lo hacen. Para el próximo capitulo, ya a medio escribir, descubriremos definitivamente el mal que atormenta a Goten, y que probablemente muchos de vosotros os podéis imaginar.

Nos leemos pronto tomodachis, sayooo!


	5. Inocencia V

**Conversaciones, seducción y culpabilidad.**

Continuamos conversando sin fijarnos en detalles tan minimalistas como la hora. Tocamos temas intrascendentales y otros de mayor cumbre. Confirmé, tal cual ya había sospechado antes, que era inexplicablemente fácil hablar con Goten, incluso bromear con él. La sinceridad que reflejaban sus ojos, la sencillez de su sonrisa... poseían el don de hacerme olvidar mis temores, junto con mi maniática necesidad de autocontrol. Me permitía ser yo misma estando con él, y aquello era algo tan extraño, que prácticamente lo había olvidado.

El placer de una charla sincera, sin segundas intenciones, sin palabras que quisieran significar otra cosa; sin retos, ni juegos de habilidades. Risas que no significaban condenas. Intereses comunes. Confianza.

¿En qué momento del camino había perdido yo tales cosas, desechándolas como banales?

Mi agotador impulso de mostrarme y ser perfecta en cualquier marco presente, de mantener el orden por encima de mi misma y mi miseria, de desfogarme después en carreras de coches suicidas y sesiones de sexo salvaje que nunca significaban nada... ¿podrían ser ellas las culpables de esa frialdad que se había adueñado de mi misma y que tan a menudo me aterraba?

Todas aquellas dudas e interrogantes me las plantearía más tarde, en la soledad que me ofrecían las paredes mi apartamento, una vez Goten se hubiese despedido de mi con la promesa de volver a vernos pronto. Pero en aquellos sencillos y deliciosos instantes me bastaba con escuchar y ser oída, y sonreír y reír cuando la frase así lo merecía, y mi mente, por costumbre prodigiosa y veloz como ninguna, no era capaz de racionalizar nada más.

- No te creo - arqueó las cejas con recelo -. Te lo estás inventando.

- Por supuesto que no - negué con tranquilidad-. Puedes preguntarle a Trunks si quieres, él te lo confirmará.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que el peor mes de castigo de mi vida fue absolutamente culpa tuya? - cuestionó con voz de acusación, pero todavía sin terminar de convencerse.

- En ningún caso - sonreí -. Yo no os obligué a beber, ni a traer a esas chicas a casa para impresionarlas. Eso fue absolutamente culpa vuestra. Yo únicamente me encargué de poner tales hechos en conocimiento de mi progenitor. Nadie puede culparme por ello.

Goten abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla al momento, como si estuviese demasiado impactado para articular palabra. Me eche a reír ante su cara de asombro.

- Tienes que entenderlo Goten - expliqué con intencionada inocencia -. Trunks y tú os habías burlado de mi disfraz de princesa el día anterior. Por mi orgullo saiyajin, no podía permitir que ese insulto quedara indemne.

Le vi parpadear varias veces, como tratando de recordar dicho incidente, o tal vez preguntándose desde cuando la mente de una niña de cinco años podía ser tan retorcida, hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza y permitió que una sonrisa contagiara sus labios.

- Vengativa familia Brief. Mi hermano debería haberme advertido antes de permitir que mi inocencia fuera corrompida por vosotros - bromeó.

Yo sonreí e, incapaz de resistirme, añadí:

- Creo que fueron aquellas chicas quienes corrompieron tu inocencia, Goten. No nosotros.

Él volvió a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada, mientras surgía en mi pecho el ya habitual sentimiento de ternura. En aquellos momentos no reparaba en lo fácilmente que estaba tratando anécdotas del pasado con él, cuando de por sí era un tema que prefería evitar con el resto del mundo, inclusive mi familia. No tenía conciencia de nada a mi alrededor, ni de la gente, ni de la música, ni de la hora… Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, no estaba representando una escena para quienes me rodeaban, cuidando mi costura y elaborando convenientemente mis expresiones faciales. Mi concentración radicaba exclusivamente en mi conversación con él.

Tal vez fuera por eso que me sorprendió tanto su intromisión.

- ¿Bailas?

No había sido yo quien había formulado esa pregunta, ni él a mi. Ella era una mujer joven, pero aun así debía ser unos cinco años mayor que yo. Probablemente su atención habría caído sobre él y nos había estado observando, en busca de cualquier contacto físico entre nosotros y evidentemente satisfecha ante la falta del mismo.

Fruncí el ceño por la intromisión, prodigándole con la mirada exactamente el mismo desprecio que prodigaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpirme en cualquier otra situación. Ni siquiera después de comprobar que ella era bastante hermosa, rubia, alta, cabellera larga y grandes ojos verdes, me sentí celosa. Aquello, simplemente, no entraba en mi naturaleza.

Pero sí descubrí en mi un sentimiento de hastío y de enfado que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirme. Realmente estaba disfrutando de mi conversación con Goten y no quería regresar a la realidad tan pronto.

La martilleé con los ojos y ella se revolvió incomoda, pero aun así permaneció inmóvil, a la espera de una respuesta. Visiblemente sorprendido por la invitación, Goten se giró hacía ella para rechazarla con amabilidad, cuando yo capté un destello de perdida en sus ojos, como si él también lamentara que alguien nos hubiese interrumpido.

Ignoró qué demonio se apoderó de mi en aquel instante.

- Baila con ella - ordené; y sonó más a una súplica que a una orden -. Por favor - añadí, cuando él abrió la boca para protestar -. Sólo un baile - trasmití a mis ojos toda la fuerza de persuasión que pude reunir -. Por mi. Quiero verte bailar - expliqué, sin importarme cuan infantil aquella argumentación pudiera parecer.

Suspiró y condujo su mano a la nuca, elaborando una pose que yo había empezado a considerar como suya. Clavó su vista en mi fijamente, tal vez tratando de encontrar una excusa, o quizá buscando el porqué de mi extraña petición, un por qué que ni siquiera yo comprendía. Fuese lo que fuera lo que vio en mi rostro, relajó su postura y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, para ceder finalmente.

- Está bien - accedió -. Pero sólo uno.

Y se dirigió hacía la chica para presentarse, tomarla del brazo con delicadeza y abrirse paso hasta la pista de baile, mientras ella se alejaba de mi posición, sin comprender del todo si había conseguido una victoria o su antítesis contraria.

Tampoco yo podía decirlo.

* * *

Había sido una conversación mágica de una manera extraña y en absoluto pomposa. Extraña porque a pesar de los más de dos años transcurridos sin vernos, en ningún momento se había producido un silencio incomodo o un no saber qué decir; nada pomposa porque la conversación nunca había tocado temas serios o en exceso personales, y había estado coreada siempre por su hermosa y relajada sonrisa. Mágica porque, sin proponérselo, había logrado lo que mis esfuerzos de todo aquel día y de los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días anteriores no habían conseguido:

Olvidar. Olvidarlo todo.

Olvidé el sentido de aquella fecha y lo que significaba. Olvidé mis reflexiones, el rencor, el odio, aquel vacío existencial que siempre me acompañaba. Olvide mi preocupación por el pasado y por el mañana, mi desprecio permanente por una parte de mi mismo, mi autocontrol. Deje atrás todo ello, sin ser siquiera consciente, me relaje y puse toda mi concentración al servicio la mujer que tenía ante mi.

Quizá por lo mismo, apenas fui consciente de que alguien se había acercado hasta que observé como Bra enderezaba su postura y volvía a recuperar el control de sus expresiones faciales. Su mirada se endureció y adquirió un deje de desprecio, pero no dejaba entre ver nada más. Inmediatamente, me embargó una sensación de perdida al desparecer su sonrisa. Sólo entonces reparé en la mujer que permanecía a mi lado, y hube de parpadear un par de veces para recuperar de mi cerebro las palabras que ella debía haber pronunciado hacia un par de segundos, y a las que yo o había hecho ningún caso.

- ¿Bailas? - era una invitación.

Había recibido muchas en mi época de soltero empedernido y en cierto sentido me sentí halagado, considerándolo prueba tangible de que cuatro años fuera de mercado no habían bastado para perder mi atractivo ante las mujeres más jóvenes, pero dicha sensación fue aplacada por el hecho de que había interrumpido mi conversión con Bra, y yo no quería regresar al mundo real tan pronto. Además, ella había perdido su sonrisa.

Separé los labios para rehusar la invitación con todo el taco posible, aún cuando la joven en cuestión no hubiera hecho gala de la misma delicadeza al invitarme siendo evidente que estaba acompañado. Sin embargo, antes de poder vocalizar el rechazo, Bra me interrumpió.

- Baila con ella - ordenó, aun cuando sonara más a un ruego que a una orden -. Por favor - no podría haber dicho otra cosa que me sorprendiera más -. Sólo un baile - trató de persuadirme con su mirada, que nunca había visto más azul ni más brillante que en aquel instante -. Por mi. Quiero verte bailar.

Me pareció un argumento demasiado infantil, cuanto más tratándose de Bra. Dispuesto a negarme, la escruté con curiosidad. Ella permaneció atenta y no se negó a que la examinara. Sus ojos seguían persuasorios y brillaban en ellos un ápice de esperanza. Sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, sus paletas presionaban sobre su labio inferior con esperanza, y la rigidez de su mandíbula revelaba una pequeña tensión. No obstante, no fue nada de eso lo que me convenció.

Había algo, algo más allá de esa fachada; algo más allá de sus ojos y de su rostro, algo que quizá fuera su espíritu… y me pareció tan herido y tan asustado, tan frágil y abandonado, que tuve que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para aliviarlo. Un instante después de percibir tal sensación, lo que quiera que fuese que me había impulsado a ella desapareció, y el instante había sido tan fugaz, que casi me convencí de haberlo imaginado.

Aun así, sonreí a Bra, tomé la mano de aquella desconocida joven que no sabía que pensar, y me dirigí con ella a la pista de baile.

* * *

En cierto sentido, hasta ese momento mi cerebro había catalogado la noche como "pasar un rato el mejor amigo de mi hermano". Cuando le vi en aquella pista de baile, todo cambio. Las luces parpadeaban a su alrededor creando un juego de luces y sombras con su rostro y su cuerpo. Él no dejaba de mirarme, pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo se movía con soltura y sugerencia alrededor del cuerpo de la otra mujer, cuyas curvas nunca permanecían inmóviles, como burbujas efervescentes de seducción.

Yo me di cuenta de algo simple y al mismo tiempo arrebatador, algo elemental que inexplicablemente mi prodigioso cerebro había pasado por alto hasta entonces: Goten ya no era un niño, ni siquiera un adolescente. Goten era un hombre; un hombre que a mi podía resultarme atractivo.

A ojos ajenos parece un verdad sencilla, y el hecho de que de verdad empezara a fijarme en él a partir de ese instante, podría adjudicarse a mi frivolidad. Pero no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Yo antes ya lo hubiera descrito como un espécimen masculino con atributos físicos altamente deseables para la mayoría de las féminas, y hubiera enumerado aquellos con la misma facilidad y precisión que describo los compuestos químicos de cualquier laboratorio.

La diferencia, es que en ese momento lo sentí. Mientras lo veía bailar, con las luces de colores iluminando su piel, su cuerpo deslizándose en movimientos acordes al ritmo de la música, sus ojos fijos en mi, su sonrisa tan viva… un estruendoso deseo se despertó en mi interior y me atravesó con la velocidad de un relámpago. Me sentí viva, febril y excitada. Y lo deseé intensamente. Y mientras ese deseo me consumía, con él vino la súbita comprensión de que ese hombre podía darme todo lo que yo necesitaba.

La sensación se desvaneció de mi mente un instante después, y él instante había sido tan breve que cuando pasó, olvidé por completo lo que había sentido. Pero seguía allí, escondido. Y la llama sólo necesitaba calentarse un poco más para volver a prenderse.

Goten regresó conmigo poco después. Sus ojos chispeaban. Se sentó con soltura frente a mi, apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo de sofá, y tras un instante aproximó su rostro al mío.

- ¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo Bra? - inquirió con una sonrisa torcida que no parecía la suya.

Pero me gustó. Era distinta, arrogante, con un toque de seducción que nunca creí que practicara conmigo.

- Absolutamente - afirmé sin molestarme en negar lo que era cierto. Después yo también inclíneme rostro hacía él, tal cual él había hecho -. ¿Intentas seducirme Goten?

Él se sonrojo y retrocedió un poco a su posición inicial, pese a que sus ojos aún chispearon alegres.

- Es bueno sentirte joven.

Yo arqueé las cejas y lo censure con falsa voz de indignación.

- Coquetear con jovencitas. Deberías darte vergüenza superar así la crisis de los cuarenta.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus mejillas extendieron con indignación antes de que mis carcajadas le hicieran comprender que estaba bromeando.

- Crisis de los cuarenta - sacudió la cabeza como si sólo pronunciar el número ya le diera pánico -. No sé juega con eso Bra. El que tú fueras una mocosa vestida con un pijama rosa de ositos cuando yo tenía tu edad, no significa que yo sea viejo.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa y después me sonrojé furiosamente. No podía creer que él todavía se acordara de aquel horroroso pijama cortesía de mi abuela. En un gesto totalmente infantil y nada propio de mi le saqué la lengua para burlarme de él. Era evidente que no sé lo esperaba, pero inmediatamente sus carcajadas se escucharon en toda la sala.

Yo me enfuruñé.

- Trunks y tú erais tan malos. Y luego te sorprendes de que yo os delatara...

Sin duda, él abrió la boca para responderme, pero la inesperada vibración de mi móvil lo interrumpió. Me había olvidado por completo de que lo llevaba conmigo y si no fuera por mi oído saiyan ni siquiera habría escuchado la música sonar. Inmediatamente fruncí el ceño, pensando en mi madre. Tras tantos días sin contacto debería estar sumamente preocupada por mi.

Tomé el móvil entre mis manos y dudé un instante, contemplando a Goten. No quería interrumpir nuestra charla, me sentía demasiado a gusto con él.

Tal vez él leyera el debate en mis ojos, o simplemente hizo gala de su amabilidad natural.

- Ve a contestar, te esperaré aquí.

Tras meditarlo un instante yo asentí, agradecida y me despedí de él.

- No tardaré - prometí.

* * *

La observé alejarse en dirección a los servicios con el corazón sumamente ligero. La musicalidad de su risa todavía envolvía mis sentidos. Nunca antes la había escuchado reír. Una risa pura y cristalina que me envolvía. Sin motivo aparente, me hacía feliz el hecho de ser yo quien provocara ese sonido. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo ante el recuerdo de sus mejillas tintadas de color escarlata.

Era tan distinta a como la recordaba; tan inteligente y espontánea al mismo tiempo. Diferente a cuanto yo hubiera esperado de ella. No se asemejaba a Trunks en nada, nunca se habían parecido. Sí que había mucho de Vegeta en ella, y también manifestaba varios rasgos característicos de Bulma. Pero era un ser diferente, un ente propio. No una niña. Una mujer que se distinguía a sí misma por sus propias cualidades.

Yo ya lo había descubierto antes, pero la sensación se hizo más clara mientras bailaba. La música acariciaba mi cuerpo mientras la observaba y yo me movía alrededor de ella. Sentía en mis venas algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía: una pizca de adrenalina con otra pizca de seducción.

_¿Intentas seducirme Goten?_

Ella se había percatado, por supuesto. Pero no había sido un movimiento intencional, por lo que ni siquiera podía sentirme arrepentido. Tampoco había sido algo físico. Había sido… instinto.

Mientras bailaba. El instinto me había golpeado. Algo distinto a todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces. Un olor, una emoción atravesando mi cuerpo. A través de mi olfato, inflamando mi tráquea, corroyendo mi estómago. Despertando en mi una bestia salvaje y contenida de la que nunca había sido consciente. Me sentí un depredador. Me contuve para no gruñir, para no devorar el lugar, para no…

La emoción, la adictiva sustancia que había invadido mi olfato y corroído todo mi sistema, desapareció en ese punto. No pude identificar la urgencia que venía después porque desapareció sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiese existido. Me calmé, abandoné la pista de baile, y me redirigí hacía ella, sentándome a su lado e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a su rostro.

La olí; aunque ella no se percató de ese detalle. Sus ojos chispeaban con la promesa de algo pasado. Intenté seducirla. Pero no había en mí un propósito mezquino al hacerlo. Simplemente… instinto. Después me excusé y escuché la claridad de su risa.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, yo tampoco quería que la noche acabara.

- ¿Bra?

La esperé pacientemente mientras ella regresaba de los lavabos. No podía imaginar quien la había llamado siendo aquellas horas. Por un instante me sentí celoso, abriéndome a la posibilidad de que hubiera sido un hombre. _Su _hombre. Entonces recordé el encuentro de aquella mañana, el _verdadero _motivo por el que estábamos aquí hoy. Su novio había muerto. Y me sentí terriblemente culpable.

Pero cuando la vi aparecer, con los ojos rojos y destrozados, y con dos lágrimas atravesando su rostro; con la expresión de terror, culpa y miedo más rompedora que yo había contemplado; cuando se echó a mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza… cualquier otro pensamiento se desvaneció de mi mente.

- ¿Bra? - cuestioné aterrado, estrechándola con mis brazos - ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Goten… - balbuceó mi nombre -. Lo siento… Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Mi confusión era evidente. No entendía por qué se disculpaba. Pero más allá de eso, mi corazón se rompía al verla llorar tan desamparada.

- Todo está bien, Bra, ¿de acuerdo? No hay razón para disculparse. Ven, cálmate. Vamos afuera.

La arrastré fuera del local hacía la tranquilidad de las calles sin dejar de abrazarla. Veía bien que mi abrazo no hacía nada por calmarla, pero quería protegerla de los demonios que la atosigaban.

- Soy un monstruo - afirmo con los labios temblorosos una vez se separó de mi y pudo mirarme a los ojos.

Yo no entendí esa declaración.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú eres todo lo contrario a un monstruo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza casi con desesperación.

- Toda la noche… Tú… consolándome… Y yo ni siquiera… Ni siquiera… Lo olvidé por completo.

A pesar de que nunca pronunció toda la frase completa, yo fruncí el ceño en seguida, empezando a comprender. Un odio irracional me llenó. A todos sus crímenes ahora también se añadía la culpa por esas lágrimas. No era un pensamiento coherente, pero yo no pude evitar el sentirlo.

Aun así deseché el odio. Ya habría tiempo para regodearme en él más tarde. Ahora lo importante era ella. Debía detener sus lágrimas. Más aún, debía detener la culpa que la acosaba y sobre la que no tenía participación alguna.

- ¡Bra, escúchame! - Al ver que continuaba negándose tomé su mentón entre mis manos, forzando el contacto visual, y una vez tuve su atención deslicé una de ellas en una caricia por sus húmedas mejillas -Escúchame, por favor. Tú no eres ningún monstruo. Eres una mujer increíble. No tienes ningún motivo para sentirte culpable. Y se me parte el corazón al verte llorar.

Mis palabras lograran calmarla un poco, porque fue capaz de enfrentar mis ojos aún cuando ellos continuaba residiendo una terrible culpabilidad y un profundo miedo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - pronunció en casi un susurró -. Deberías odiarme. Él era tu padre. Si yo fuera tú… estaría destrozada. Y por mi culpa ni siquiera has tenido oportunidad de llorarle.

No se qué fue lo que me persuadió. Tal vez fuera la culpabilidad que arrastraban sus lágrimas, ya secas, su mirada tan rota, o la suavidad de su dulce voz. Pero en ese instante decidí confesarle algo que llevaba guardando conmigo durante demasiado tiempo, que me atormentaba, y que nunca había sido capaz de compartir. Algo sumamente importante. Una confesión que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

- Él no era mi padre. Él era un héroe y un salvador. Pero nunca fue mi padre.

Observé como la confusión aparecía en sus ojos y como fruncía su ceño tras mis palabras, en un vano esfuerzo por entenderme. No lo lograría. ¿Cómo podría ella, con un padre como Vegeta? Ni si quiera Gohan podría. Y sin embargo, dentro de mi existía el impulso de que ella comprendiera. Y me consolara.

Lo más extraño de todo, lo que me confundió de verdad, es que yo nunca había buscado ese consuelo, ni siquiera comprensión. Y continuaba sin desearlo. Pero debía ser ella. Con ella sí. Tal vez porque sospechaba que únicamente ella encontraría las palabras correctas para aliviar el peso que me acechaba. O tal vez porque sabía con seguridad que nunca me juzgaría ni pensaría en mi como un egoísta.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, me deje llevar por ella aprovechando el impulso. Sin racionalizarlo. Sin pensar. La tomé de la mano y la arrastré conmigo hacia los cielos.

- ¡Sígueme!

Sus pupilas se ampliaron con sorpresa un instante, pero inmediatamente sentí como su ki ascendía hasta nivelarse con el mío. Volamos juntos, de la mano, coronados por una única aura perlada alrededor de ambos. No la liberé hasta que llegamos al pequeño claro.

Cuando piso tierra, sus ojos vagaron confusos unos segundos, inspeccionando a rededor. Enseguida encontró algo en lo que concentrarse.

Se acercó a la tumba con lentitud, como si le costara separarse demasiado de mi.

- ¿Es tú…?

- No - interrumpí su pregunta antes de que la realizara -. Mi madre.

- ¡Oh!

La comprensión brilló en sus ojos azules. No se mostró avergonzada o se apresuró a darme su pésame. No dijo que sentía su muerte. Yo ya intuía que no lo haría. Bra no manifestaría pesar por la desaparición de una persona a la que apenas conocía. Ella se consideraba un monstruo frío por ello. Yo sólo la veía como la persona más valiente y sincera de cuantas había conocido. Los conformismos sociales no la acompañaban.

En cambio, continuó mirándome fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

- No puedo imaginar lo duro que fue para ti.

Suspiré y me arrodillé ante la tumba, sacudiendo inconscientemente el polvo que la cubría.

- Fue más duro para ella.

* * *

Lo observé apoyar su frente un instante sobre la dura piedra y después girar el rostro para enfrentare. No entendía por qué me había traído aquí, ni por qué me contaba todo aquello. Pero la tristeza de sus ojos, la intensa desesperación que me trasmitieron sus pupilas… Hube de contenerme a mí misma para permanecer inmóvil, y no correr a él y abrazarlo.

Nunca había sido alguien físico. Me desagradaba el contacto carnal con la gente, con cualquiera que no fuera parte de mi más estrecha familia. Goten había logrado cambiar esa faceta de mi en tan sólo un día. Había algo en él que me conmovía. Su relajada postura, su inocente su sonrisa, la pureza de su mirada… despertaba en mi un instinto protector que nunca había sentido.

No me gustaba que él sufriera. Y no me importaba abrazarlo o tocarlo si así contribuía a apagar su tristeza. Tal vez porque él no había dudado en hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Pero en aquel momento no me moví. No me moví porque intuí que él necesitaba liberarse, expresar en palabras algo que hasta entonces había estado guardando. Y se me movía, si me acercaba a él, tal vez él no encontrara el valor para lograrlo.

- Fue más duro para ella - comenzó a decir-. Extremadamente duro. Toda su vida lo fue. Pero cuando comprendió que él no volvería… - interrumpió la frase; apretó sus puños con fuerza y en sus pupilas apareció un rencor que hasta entonces yo no conocía. Hubo de respirar varias veces antes de continuar -. En los últimos años ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerme a mi - confesó con dolor -. Yo le hablaba, y ella me miraba… pero nunca me veía a mi. Conversaba con él, creía que él estaba a su lado. ¡Y Diablos! .- clavó su puño en la tierra con furia -. ¡Él no lo merecía!

- Goten…

Sin percatarme yo también había caído al suelo, de rodillas a su lado. Lo contemplé con dolor

- Nunca estuvo con ella. La abandonó… para salvar el mundo. Y nadie puede echarle en cara algo así, ¿verdad? - sus ojos chocaron con los míos cargados de dolor e ironía -. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando descubrí que él podría haber vuelto tras el torneo de Cell? ¿Qué pasé los primeros siete años de mi vida sin padre porque él prefirió quedarse entrenando en el otro mundo?

Mi pecho se encogió con dolor. No. No podía saberlo. Ni siquiera adivinarlo.

- Y cuando al final regresó… hubiese dado igual que no lo hubiera hecho - clavó la vista en el suelo un momento para calmarse -. Cuando yo era niño, todo el mundo criticaba a tu padre - me sorprendió aquel cambio en la conversación y fruncí el ceño ante la referencia de mi padre, pero le permití continuar -. Ninguno entendía qué había visto Bulma en él, o por qué Trunks lo defendía siempre. Era siempre tan frío y tan indiferente… Lo que ninguno de ellos veía, era que el siempre permanecía a vuestro lado. Y no había fuerza capaz, terrestre o extraterrestre, de apartarlo de su familia. ¡Dios! - explotó -. Vegeta fue más padre para mi que él. Y ni siquiera me estoy refiriendo a la época en la que estuvo muerto. La primera vez que me acerqué al alcohol, la primera vez que besé a una chica… tú padre estuvo allí. Él mío luchaba en la otra punta de la galaxia por salvar un mundo que ni siquiera el suyo. ¿Por qué?

Supe que no era un pregunta literal, que no esperaba una respuesta a pesar de la necesidad con la que sus ojos parecían aclamar por una. Hube de intentarlo. Abrí a él una parte de mí misma que, por respeto a mi padre y a mi misma, jamás había revelado a nadie.

- Mi padre - pronuncié lentamente - carga con unos demonios internos que tú, que cualquier persona en este planeta - a excepción quizá de mi madre, pensé -, no es capaz entender. Él nos necesita. Nosotros le brindamos paz, descanso. Y él necesita esa paz desesperadamente. Por eso no se marcha, aunque sea saiyan. Porque su mayor batalla la lucha consigo mismo constantemente, y necesita a su familia para que le brinde la fuerza para ganar.

Él suspiró profundamente.

- Le odio - parecía tan casando al pronunciar esa palabra. Y realmente lo estaba. Vi como se desplomaba y se aferraba a mí desesperadamente, enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, buscando un calor o un consuelo que yo deseba darle -. Le odio - repitió -. Le odio por hacer daño a mi madre. Y porque salvar al mundo siempre fue para él más importante que yo. ¿Soy demasiado egoísta?

- No - contesté en un firme susurro. ¿Egoísta? -. A mis ojos, nunca. Pero quizá, si tú lo sientes así… entonces yo no podré convencerte. Y si lo sientes así, aunque sea un error, nunca lograrás ser feliz hasta que te despojes de ese odio, y lo dejes ir.

* * *

Bra estaba en lo cierto. Había comprendido el conflicto que me atrapaba con más precisión que yo mismo. Pero no era fácil. No era fácil dejar ir ese sentimiento de odio, rencor y culpa que me carcomía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Tal vez, si sus brazos no me estuviesen rodeando, si mi rostro no se hubiese refugiado en su pecho y mis manos no se hubiesen aferrado desesperadamente a ella, lo hubiese considerado imposible.

- No sé cómo dejarlo ir - reconocí con importancia -. Durante mucho tiempo le perdoné que me abandonará, que se negará a regresar de la muerte, que se marchará con Oob ignorando que yo lo necesitaba. Lo perdoné porque era un héroe. Un maldito saiyan. Estaba en su esencia ser libre, hacerse más fuerte, salvar gente. Pero cuando se marchó la última vez, el daño que le produjo a mi madre… no sé si puedo perdonar eso.

* * *

Lo veía tan roto, tan destrozado. Y yo no sabía como ayudarlo , con qué palabras ofrecerle consuelo. En mi mente, yo jamás sería capaz de odiar a mi padre, él era lo que yo más quería en el mundo, la persona que mejor me entendía, que mi brindaba, quizá no lo que yo deseara, pero siempre lo que necesitaba. Era mi padre, mi papá, yo nunca podría odiarlo. Pero de nuevo, él era mi padre. Y por lo que él era en sí mismo y lo que había sido conmigo, nunca podría odiarle. Sin embargo, si él no fuera él, si yo estuviera en la situación de Goten, ¿sería capaz de odiar a mi progenitor?

Era un cuestión demasiado encrucijada para obtener la respuesta correcta.

- Ódiale si eso es lo que sientes Goten, pero nunca te odies a ti mismo por su culpa - fue lo mejor que pude decir -. No vale la pena.

Sin embargo, aquellas simples palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador para él que yo no me esperaba. Se incorporó de repente y se alejó de mi unos pasos. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos pero yo sabía que no era a mi contra quien esa furia se dirigía.

- ¿Cómo no podría odiarme? !Yo soy como él! ¡Sus malditos genes están dentro de mi! - se golpeó el pecho con ira -. Me juré a mí mismo no volver a hacer uso de ellos después de que él se marchara, pero no lo consigo. ¡Siempre hay algo! Una marca de dedos en el volante, una abolladura en la puerta, una necesidad ingerente de comida… ¡Siempre hay algo que me lo recuerda! ¡ Qué me recuerda que soy como él! ¡Un maldito saiyan! ¡Y lo odio!

* * *

No fui consciente de lo que sucedió a continuación. En un primer segundo estaba despotricando y al siguiente estaba sobre suelo, varios metros más atrás, con la mejilla ardiendo. La miré asombrado, y aún hoy no sé qué me desconcertó más: el hecho de que ella me hubiera golpeado, o la evidente velocidad y fuerza que empleo al hacerlo, suficiente para causarme daño.

Sus ojos brillaban con furia y parecía todo menos avergonzada.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Me escuchas?

Yo parpadeé tontamente, incapaz de reaccionar.

- Que Goku fuera un idiota no te da derecho a insultarme a mi raza. A tú raza.

- Tú eres humana… - susurré, contradiciéndola.

- No. Yo soy saiyan por encima de todo - su postura se relaja un tanto, a pesar de que sus pupilas seguían chispeando -. Y desearía serlo completamente - confesó, para mi confusión -. Pero no puedo. Porque soy humana también. Ambas razas están en mi esencia, me componen. No me es posible rechazar una de ellas y continuar siendo completamente yo - su mirada se clavó en mi -. Y tú tampoco puedes hacerlo.

- Puedo intentarlo - murmuré tercamente, a pesar de que sus palabras me habían conmovido.

No porque fueran palabras hermosas o dieran muestra de su fuerza, sino porque se clavaban en mi como afiladas dagas portando una verdad aterradora. Sin embargo yo no era capaz de aceptarlo. Todavía no.

- Si, puedes intentarlo - ella no me contradijo -. Pero nunca lograrás ser feliz si lo haces.

Había algo oculto en su voz, el eco de un dolor, de una vieja herida... Y me pregunté a mí mismo si ella hablaría por experiencia.

Toda su furia se había desvanecido, y ahora me contemplaba con profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules. Pero no era compasión, era una tristeza que la envolvía. Y en ese momento supe con seguridad que no era el único con demonios internos que lo acosaban.

Me acerqué a ella y la abrace. Estuve minutos abrazándola. Después, simplemente, hube de alejarme de allí.

- Vamos a casa Bra.

* * *

Para compensar mi monumental retraso en el capítulo anterior, aquí os dejo este, a dos días de haber publicado el capítulo V.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Goten se ha abierto a Bra y hemos descubierto que le perturba.

Que nadie se equivoque. Goku es uno de mis personajes preferidos, quizá al que más cariño tengo. Pero aun así hay que admitir que en sus relaciones familiares deja bastante que desar.

En mi opinión esto no es sólo culpa suya. Chi-chi le forzó a un matrimonio cuando él ni siquiera tenía conocimiento del significado y, mucho menos, la implicación de esa palabra. Él era un ente libre, un luchador, y era contra su naturaleza permanecer atado a un lugar, deberse sólo a una persona. Sin embargo, fueron Goten y Chi-chi quienes pagaron las implicaciones de esto.

En fin, esa es simplemente mi interpretación, que puede estar de acuerdo o no con las vuestras. Espero no haber herido u ofendido a nadie con ese comentario.

El próximo capítulo está ya escrito y alistado. Su publicación dependerá de vuestros animos y vuestros comenarios.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo tomodachis.

¡Sayonara!


	6. Inocencia VI

**Inocencia VI**

_Narra Bra Vegeta Brief_.

Goten y yo volamos juntos la mayor parte del camino, pero en el último tramo nos habíamos separado. Todo lo sucedido aquella noche daba vueltas en mi cabeza mientras me aproximaba a casa. Era extraño como ya casi ni me acordaba del accidente. Mi mente estaba plagada de distintas ideas y sentimientos, y sabía que necesitaría al menos una noche de descanso para asimilarlas todas y colocarlas en orden.

Ni siquiera me preocupé por mi aspecto. Aterricé directamente en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula, posándome con suavidad sobre el césped; y no me fue necesario elevar la vista para saber que mi padre me esperaba. Mi corazón se calmó al verle. Después de aquella noche aprecié más que nunca su continua presencia, su forma discreta y silenciosa de acudir siempre a mí cuando le necesitaba.

- Buenos días, papá.

- Bra.

Él no se movió, pero sus pies se separaron del suelo y su cuerpo ascendió en vertical hacía el cielo. Le seguí. Sabía bien a dónde se dirigía. La cúpula de la Corporación Capsula. El lugar más elevado e inaccesible de todo el edificio, al menos para un humano. Desde donde se podían contemplar todas las estrellas. Incluida aquella.

- Aún recuerdo cuando me enseñaste por primera vez este lugar… - murmuré, sentándome a su lado.

- Ni siquiera tu madre lo conoce - confesó, con una emoción en su voz que no era propia de él -. Cuando llegué por primera vez a este planeta, subía aquí para contemplar la casa que había perdido. Ahora, subo aquí para no olvidar de dónde vengo.

No me miraba a mi. Nunca lo hacía. Sus ojos continuaban fijos en el horizonte, clavados en una pequeña mota de luz que no sobresalía entre tantas otras. Pero para él suponía un mundo de diferencia, y siempre la reconocía.

Es extraño como un astro puede explotar en un momento dado, y su luz continuar alumbrando el universo varios siglos después. Es extraño como aquella era la única forma en que mi padre podía sentirse cerca de su planeta de origen. Vegetasei.

Yo tenía cuatro años cuando él me lo mostró por primera vez, trayéndome aquí. Había sido mi primer día en la escuela infantil, y a pesar de haberme mantenido firme, una vez en casa no pude evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos ante el descubrimiento de una verdad aterradora: yo era diferente.

Él me tomó en sus brazos y me trajo a este lugar. Me contó la historia de sus ancestros y me habló sobre lo que él sintió al perder su planeta. Me dijo que yo era humana, pero que era más que eso. Yo era la princesa de su raza, la princesa de los saiyans, y siempre debía mostrarme orgullosa de mi linaje. Por ambas partes.

Inconscientemente, me recliné más hacía él.

Era duro, muy duro, ser una mitad inconclusa. Saber que no pertenecía del todo aquí, a la Tierra, pero que tampoco sería aceptada allá, si ese planeta aún existiera. Pero todavía debía de ser más duro para él, siendo el último de una raza que estaba condenada a la extinción y al olvido. Entonces recordé que esa noche mi madre no era la única que recordaba a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Lo hechas de menos?

Él produjo un gruñido intangible, y continuó sin mirarme.

- Kakarotto era un idiota - añadió, al cabo de un rato.

Me percate de que había esquivado mi pregunta, y él también se dio cuenta.

- Pero era el único que quedaba. Ahora estás sólo.

- No estoy sólo - rebatió, con una voz extrañamente profunda -. Aún queda alguien más.

No me extraño esa respuesta y supe de inmediato a quien se refería.

- La fuerza física no es el rasgo que más caracteriza a un saiyan, Bra. La fortaleza lo es. Y ella tiene mucha más fortaleza que yo. Es más saiyan que yo. No estoy solo mientras la tenga a ella.

Yo asentí a pesar de que él no me viera. Mi padre siempre hablaba así de mi madre. A veces me preguntaba si esas mismas palabras se las habría confesado a ella, o si su orgullo y su miedo a quedar expuesto se lo habría impedido. A veces me sentía celosa, porque en el fondo sabía que sí, que él se lo habría confesado, y que sino ella igualmente lo sabría.

Su unión era tan profunda, tan trascendental, que trascendía los simples paradigmas humanos. Las palabras sobraban entre ellos. Se pertenecían de un modo que yo me creía incapaz de pertenecer a nadie. Y en el fondo, en lo más profundo de mi alma, radicaba el deseo encontrar esa unión con otra persona. Aunque me pareciera imposible. Aunque me asustara lograrlo.

Suspiré profundamente y me acerqué más a él, entrelazando su brazo y recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. A veces me daba miedo pensar que haría él cuando mamá muriera, o que haría mamá en el caso de que él lo hiciera primero. Me aterraba la certeza de que entonces los perdería a los dos. Yo no estaba preparada para perderlos, pero sería demasiado egoísta pedirles que permanecieran conmigo. El vínculo daba esa opción. Una opción demasiado dolorosa.

Finalmente deseché esos pensamientos, cerré los ojos y me recosté contra él, sin ver como los rayos de Sol empezaban a apoderarse del cielo a nuestra espaldas.

- Te quiero papa - susurré.

No hubo respuesta. No era necesaria.

* * *

_Narra Son Goten_

Me sentí como un extraño invadiendo casa ajena mientras me deslizaba por la ventana de mi apartamento. La sensación de que aquel no era mi sitio, de que no era aquí donde yo realmente pertenecía, me acosaba.

El puño de la culpabilidad me golpeó con fuerza cuando la vi dormir placidamente en su espacio de la cama, con una sonrisa enmarcando sus labios.

Paresu…

¿Por qué tuve que contarle a Bra todo aquello? ¿Por qué, cuando apenas la conocía, si nunca fui capaz de compartirlo con Paresu? La persona que me venía acompañando desde hacía cuatro años.

Inmediatamente me di cuanta de la ridiculez de aquella pregunta. Yo nunca había sentido deseos de compartir esos sentimientos con mi novia. Ella ni siquiera sabía que yo era saiyan-jin. Ella nunca había conocido mi padre. Ella no sabía nada de mi herencia. Paresu era la perfecta humana para un Goten humano.

_Nunca serás feliz si niegas una parte de tu esencia…_

Las palabras de Bra se repitieron en mi mente, acosándome. Necesitaba salir de allí. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al baño, haciendo un esfuerzo por no despertarla.

El agua de la ducha no logró aclarar mis ideas. Había sido una noche demasiado intensa, la más extraña de cuantas recordaba. Sería necesario recopilar horas de sueño antes de colocar mis pensamientos en orden. Y sin embargo, me sorprendí a mí mismo con el pensamiento, no me importaría repetirla.

Tomé el bote de champú y comencé a enjabonar mi pelo. No, no me importaría volver a quedar con Bra. Había disfrutado mucho con ella antes de que nos interrumpiera esa llamada. Me sentí a gusto hablando con ella. Divertido y feliz. Eran emociones simples, y sin embargo extrañas.

Sonriendo, me pregunté a mí mismo qué tipo de relación podría establecer con ella. Cuando era niña siempre la consideré la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Las pocas veces que la vi cuando creció, se estableció en mi mente como la hija de Vegeta, probablemente por el parecido innegable que había entre los gestos y acciones de ambos.

¿Ahora qué podría ser? ¿Amiga?

No, me sonreí a mi mismo. Bra era una persona demasiado complicada para ser calificada con un adjetivo tan simple. Bueno, habría tiempo de averiguarlo. Sólo sabía que quería verla de nuevo.

Terminé de aclararme el cabello. Salí de la ducha, envolví mi cuerpo en un toalla y me detuve frente al espejo. No me gustaba mi reflejo. A pesar de haber diseñado mi corte de pelo con especial atención, tratando de diferenciarlo lo más posible de él, nuestro rostro continuaba siendo demasiado parecido.

Pero mientras me contemplaba a mí mismo aquella mañana, me sorprendí cuando la habitual frustración que acarreaba esa imagen no se produjo, o al menos no tan intensamente a como estaba acostumbrado. No importaba lo que la imagen relejara, lo importante es lo que había tras ella. Yo no era él. Tal vez llevara sus genes. Tal vez fuera en parte saiyan. Pero independientemente de todo, yo no era él.

Algo tan simple supuso toda una revelación para mi. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y por primera vez en varios años pude respirar tranquilo. Sentí como si llevara mucho tiempo atrapado en una jaula cada vez más pequeña, y de repente los barrotes hubieran explotado recordándome lo que era la libertad. El alivio se apodero de mi, y con él el deseo de volar y de volver a luchar. Sabía que Bra había tenido mucho que ver con aquello.

- Goten - Paresu apareció tras de mi, observándome preocupada. Inmediatamente sentí como mis emociones se desinflaban, volviendo a la calma -. Anoche no te escuché llegar. ¿Estuviste trabajando hasta tarde?

Era una pregunta simple y sin malicia, y yo tuve varias opciones. Pude decirle que me encontré con Bra y que decidí llevarla a dar un paseo para animarla porque estaba deprimida. Pude también confesarle lo que el día de ayer significaba para mi. Hablarle de mi padre. Quizá explicarle que fui a visitar la tumba de mi madre. Pero no elegí ninguna de ellas.

- Si. Trunks estaba fuera y me pidió que pusiera al día sus informes.

Ella asintió y sonrió comprensiva.

- Entonces te preparé un gran desayuno. ¡Debes coger fuerzas para el día!

La observe caminar hacía la cocina y me sentí terriblemente culpable.

Me planteé rectificar varias veces, mientras esperaba y veía su espalda moverse alrededor de la nevera y los fogones. Simplemente añadir que me había encontrado con Bra en la oficina y había pasado un buen rato charlando con ella, o dejar caer de pasada que ayer había sido el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre. Al final permanecí en silencio.

Nuestras mañanas solían ser iguales a ésta. Ella se levantaba poco antes que yo, y mientras yo me duchaba ella preparaba el desayuno para ambos. Después desayunábamos juntos. Ella solía leer el periódico mientras y lo comentaba en voz alta consultándome cosas. Siempre estaba atenta a lo que yo respondía. Veía en su ojos una admiración ciega. Probablemente considerara imposible que yo me equivocara.

Después yo me marchaba a trabajar y ella se quedaba ocupándose de las tareas de la casa. No regresaba hasta bien entrada la noche, y para entonces Paresu estaba dormida y la cena servida en la mesa. Únicamente debía calentarla y disfrutar de ella.

No siempre había sido así. Al principio yo había luchado por repartir las tareas de la casa entre ambos, asumir juntos las responsabilidades derivadas de nuestra convivencia. Pero tras varias semanas de discusión me había dado por vencido. La simple sugerencia no sólo la incomodaba, sino que la entristecía, como si a mis ojos ella no fuera digna de realizar las tareas que le pertenecían. No supo entender que mi reticencia nunca radicó en su capacidad, sino en mi deseo de ser iguales. De compartir la carga.

Suponía que el resto del día lo ocuparía en la escuela infantil, donde impartía clases como profesora, y ocupándose de las tareas domesticas. Creí recordar que en alguna ocasión había mencionado "el café de los miércoles" refiriéndose a un ritual que realizaba con sus compañeras de trabajo todas las semanas.

Los Domingos, en cambio, pasábamos el día juntos. Desayunábamos en nuestra pequeña galería, paseábamos por el parque cogidos de la mano, íbamos a almorzar a un bonito restaurante y después tocaba la visita semanal a casa de sus padres, quienes siempre insistían para que nos quedáramos a cenar. Por la noche dejábamos que nos arrastrara la pasión y el cariño y nuestros cuerpo se fundían en uno solo.

- Este plato sabe delicioso, Paresu - la alabé mientras degustaba el exquisito platillo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Lo has notado! - celebró con entusiasmo-. Es una receta nueva… me la recomendó una de las madres de mis alumnos.

- Pues dale la enhorabuena de mi parte. Y también la enhorabuena para ti, cariño, por ser tan exquisita cocinera.

Me limpié los labios con una servilleta y deposité un suave beso en sus labios como agradecimiento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos me miraron enamorados.

- Deja, ya lo hago yo - me interrumpió tomando los cubiertos con sus manos y depositándolos ella misma en el fregadero -. Tú necesitas descansar. Mírate… - volvió de nuevo a mi lado y acarició la parte superior de mis mejillas -. Tienes ojeras. Tal vez deberías llamar a Trunks y pedirle permiso para permanecer un poco más en la cama. Ayer trabajaste hasta muy tarde.

Medité su sugerencia durante unos instantes. Considerando la fecha y el agotador ritmo de trabajo que había estado llevando los últimos días, sabía que a Trunks no le molestaría darme la mañana libre. Y necesitaba descansar. Por otro lado, solicitar aquello me llevaría a ser cuestionado por mi mejor amigo, y no quería hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, o sobre los sentimientos que despertaba en mi esa fecha.

- No, creo que iré a trabajar - manifesté en voz alta -. Tengo algunos asuntos urgentes que atender y no quisiera posponerlos. De todos modos - añadí para tranquilizarla -, si me veo agotado saldré antes del trabajo y aprovecharé para tomar una larga siesta.

- Prométemelo - exigió ella mirándome preocupada -. No quiero que te canses demasiado Goten. Podrías caer enfermo.

Un deje de ironía se arremolinó en mi interior. Era extraño comprobar como en casi cinco años de relación ella nunca hubiera notado que yo no caía enfermo. Suspiré interiormente y me recriminé a mí mismo. Yo era él único culpable por mantenerla alejada de mis secretos. Ella era demasiado inocente para recaer por sí sola.

La atraje hacía mí, y sellé su frente con un dulce beso.

- Te lo prometo - susurré para tranquilizarla.

Poco después terminé de colocarme el traje, agarré entre mis manos el maletín de la Corporación, y tras un último beso de despedida me dirigí a mi trabajo.

* * *

_Narra Bra Vegeta Brief_

Una ligera vibración en el KI de mi madre nos despertó a ambos del extraño ensimismamientos en el que nos había sumergido. Ella había despertado. Era hora de hacerle frente.

- Será mejor que te cambies antes de verla - me recomendó mi padre incorporándose -. No debes preocuparla.

Yo asentí y me preparé para iniciar el vuelo. Su mano me detuvo.

- Bra - me arrastró de nuevo hacía él, colocándome a su altura.

Vi como me examinaba fijamente y una batalla se reflejaba en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros. Finalmente suspiró, rindiéndose a sí mismo. La habitual tensión de sus músculos había desaparecido. Cerró los ojos, me estrechó entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza, y posó sus labios sobre mi frente regalándome un beso.

Yo me congelé ante esa primera acción, y después sentí como, por un instante, todos mis demonios se esfumaban. Había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que compartía un momento así con él… Había olvidado la sensación, la completa paz. Entre sus brazos volví a sentirme una niña, segura y protegida. Él era el papá más fuerte del mundo y yo era su pequeña princesa consentida. Nada malo podría ocurrirme.

Cerré los ojos y me aferré a él. Me trasmitía fuerzas. La sensación de que, pasara lo que pasase, él siempre continuaría protegiéndome, y por eso yo no estaría sola.

- Cuídate hija - susurró en mi odio antes de alejarse.

Yo lo observé marchar y después me abracé a mí misma. Aquel día me sentía confusa. Embargada por la sensación de que llevaba muchos años perdida, y de que ahora, por fin, estaba empezando a encontrar el camino.

* * *

Konichiwa tomodachis!

Hasta aqui ha llegado el capítulo. Ojala lo hayáis difrutado.

A diferencia de los antereriores este a estado centrado en Bra y Goten por separado, mostrándo un esbozo de sus vidas familiares. La rutina edulcuroda que acosa la vida en pareja de Goten (como muchas otras en la vida real), y la relación que une a Bra con sus padres (sobre todo con Vegeta,, Bulma ha quedado para capítulo el siguiente), y al mismo tiempo, la que une a estos dos entre sí (¿se nota que Vegeta y Bulma es mi pareja favorita? No podia dejarlos del todo de lado aunque este fic no trate sobre ellos...).

Espero que a pesar del cabio de guión lo hayáis disfrutado igualmente. Pienso que es necesario saber cómo se mueven los protagonistas en su día a día antes de intentar un mayor aceramiento entre ellos. Éste no puede suceder por arte de magia, deben existir diversas razones, y éste tipo de capítulos sirven para mostrar algunas de ellas.

Concluyéndo tomodachis, sólo me queda agradecer a las cinco maravillosas personas que me dejarons u reviews en el capítulo anterior, **Loregar, Ken Trunks, Itari, ****svabutterfly, y VegetaBulma4ever. **Un gran gracias para ellas y ojala que los demás continuéis leyendo.

¡Gran saludo tomodachis!

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Inocencia VII

**Inocencia VII**

Mi padre voló hacía el interior de la casa y yo me dirigí a mi vieja habitación, colándome por la ventana. En el espejo comprobé que mi aspecto no era tan malo como esperaba. El vestido rojo estaba en su sitio, el recogido de mi cabello sobrevivía pese a algunos mechones desordenados, y mi piel permanecía limpia e impoluta. Las botas, por el contrario, parecían manchadas de barro. Y algunas motas oscuras salpicaban mi falda.

Deseaba ver a mi madre lo antes posible, así que me despojé de la ropa con rapidez y deseché todas las orquillas que contenían mi melena. Olfateé un mechón en busca de cualquier rastro de olor a alcohol y tabaco, y me consolé a mí misma al comprobar que éste apenas sería perceptible para un olfato terrícola. No tenía tiempo para una ducha.

Comenzando a sentir algo de frío, abrí mi antiguo armario y elegí un conjunto cómodo y simple: unos vaqueros azules y una camisa de gasa a tres mangas de color crema. Sustituí las botas por unos botines a juego y para terminar el atuendo, un tímido collar plateado adornaba mi cuello.

Terminé de cepillarme el cabello y me observé a mí misma en el espejo, dándome un visto bueno aceptable. Era el momento de hacer frente a mi madre.

En cuanto me vio, dejo abandonada la pequeña taza de café que estaba en sus manos y se dirigió hacía mi. Mi padre, sentado a su lado devorando comida, ni siquiera hizo ademán de notarme. Aquella sería una batalla que tendría que librar por mí misma.

- ¡Bra! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado? - cruzó los brazos en las caderas -. ¡Ni siquiera cogiste el teléfono! ¡Han pasado tres días desde la ultima vez que te vi! ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?

- No - mentí -. Es que me mandaron un trabajo importante y he estado muy liada con la Universidad.

Sus ojos chispearon algo parecido a la decepción, y por primera vez me percaté de que ella no estaba solo enfadada, estaba dolida. Aquello me afectó más de lo que esperaba. Me sentí culpable. No solo era un ser demasiado frío con el mundo, sino que también dañaba sin pretender a las únicas personas que me importaban.

- Esa no es excusa suficiente, hija - me recriminó con voz fría -. Te conozco, y sé que la universidad apenas acapara una décima parte de tu tiempo. Pensé que sabías lo importante que era esa noche para nosotros. Veo que me equivoqué.

- Lo siento - me disculpé con sinceridad a pesar de que no fuera mi costumbre, pero sentí que se lo debía a mi madre.

Vi la sorpresa proyectada en sus ojos azules antes de que volviera a fruncir el ceño.

- Tal vez. Pero sentirlo no siempre es suficiente, Bra - concluyó con tristeza.

- Lo sé. Prometo que intentaré estar aquí la próxima vez - ante la visible relajación de su postura me atreví a preguntar -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Lo hecho de menos - reconoció -, pero supongo que una parte de mi ya está acostumbrada a su ausencia. A pesar de que siempre fuimos amigos, Goku no era alguien capaz de aferrarse únicamente a una persona o a un lugar. Y sé que él aparecerá de nuevo si algún día lo necesitamos.

No pude evitar que mi mente evocara la imagen de Goten ante esas palabras, mientras mi madre continuaba hablando:

- A los demás les ocurre lo mismo. Creo que Pan es la que peor lo pasa, peor aún que Gohan. Krilin también se veía algo decaído, pero 18 está con él. El que más me preocupaba es Goten. Desde que murió Chi-Chi no ha venido a ninguna de las conmemoraciones de la partida su padre. Gohan también está preocupado por él, no es bueno soportar el dolor en solitario.

- Tal vez su dolor sea diferente al del resto… - murmuré, manifestando sin intención mi pensamiento en voz alta.

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

- A nada - sacudí la cabeza -. No es nada, no me hagas caso.

Ella me examinó durante unos segundos más con reticencia, pero finalmente asintió, dando por buenas mis palabras.

- Está bien. ¿Quieres que mande a un bot para que te prepare el desayuno?

Comprendí que la sugerencia era su forma de mostrar que ya no estaba enfadada.

- Claro - asentí -. Y también puedo quedarme a comer. Hace mucho que no paso un día entero con mi familia.

…

El resto día transcurrió placidamente, y cuando llegó la noche siguiente me sorprendió reconocer lo bien que lo había pasado y lo mucho que los había echado de menos hasta aquel día. Por supuesto que había compartido otros momentos con ellos anteriormente, eran mi familia, pero de repente sentí como si en esos momentos yo sólo hubiera estado presente a medias, mientras otra parte de mí huía lejos.

Conocía el porqué, el motivo oculto detrás de aquel comportamiento, pero todavía no estaba preparada para hacerle frente. Sin embargo era aliviador volver a ser yo misma durante un tiempo, como antaño, sin preocuparme por nada más que por el momento. Sin barreras que me aislaran de los amaba, y sin un muro de hielo que me obligara a ser perfecta frente al resto. Descubrí que contra más abierta y relajada me mostraba, más fácil parecía continuar siéndolo. Sin miedos.

Después de desayunar, papá sugirió que fuéramos juntas de compras. En realidad gruñó y dijo que él tenía que entrenar, que fuésemos las dos a molestar a otra parte. Ese siempre fue su estilo, pero mamá y yo aprendimos a leer entre líneas desde el principio .

A primera vista , ir de compras con tu madre podría parecer una actividad aburrida, pero no todas las adolescentes tienen por madre a la increíble Bulma Brief. A mi siempre me encantó hacerlo. Los dependientes cerraban las tiendas en cuanto nosotras llegábamos y tanto ella como yo pasábamos horas en los probadores dándonos el visto bueno la una a la otra.

A mamá nunca le molestaron las faldas un poco demasiado cortas o los escotes sugerentes, probablemente porque recordaba usarlos con esmero en su juventud. Y las dos éramos tan parecidas… Le gustaba verme hermosa, y a mi me encantaba seleccionar vestidos para ella con los que deslumbrar a papá.

Todo ello pertenecía a un pasado lejano, anterior al incidente de los dragones. Por eso, cuando mi padre lo sugirió, en un primer momento me quedé helada, trayendo recuerdos a mi mente que prefería olvidar. Pero después la observé a ella, el reflejo de duda en su mirada, casi de miedo; y supe que temía el rechazo, y supe también que no quería rechazarla. Hinché mi pecho con valor y dije que me parecía una magnifica idea. En realidad, no fue tan difícil como hubiera esperado. Creo que me sentí aliviada.

Renové mi closet al completo. Y me divertí de verdad, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esa sensación; es difícil encontrar diversión verdadera cuando todos los momentos de tu vida están controlados por ti y prediseñados al segundo. También hablamos, aunque ella apenas me interrogó sobre mi vida. A veces vislumbraba en sus ojos el deseo de hacer una pregunta, de bromear conmigo como hacía con Trunks y curiosear sobre si había un hombre mi vida. Pero siempre se contenía, y yo le estaba agradecida por ello. Supongo que tras tanto tiempo tratando conmigo y con mi padre, tenía miedo de provocar una reacción que me llevara a encerrarme de nuevo, ahora que por fin me estaba abriendo a ella.

El tiempo pasó tan deprisa que el mediodía nos sorprendió lejos de casa, y tras una pequeña deliberación decidimos comer en un restaurante. El chef se quedó atónito al recibirnos, e incluso se ofreció a cerrar el restaurante para nosotras, pero nos conformamos con ser llevadas a un recinto privado.

Cuando abandonamos el local los flahses nos llegaron desde todos los ángulos; alguien había llamado a la prensa. Mi madre se tensó inmediatamente a mi lado. Ella odiaba a los reporteros, especialmente desde aquel famoso artículo en el que se burlaban de ella, mostrando fotos de un joven Yamcha siéndole infiel con una modelo. Por lo visto con el tiempo había perdonado a su exnovio, pero no a las cámaras.

Aun así hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió, y yo me coloqué orgullosa a su lado. No tenía de qué avergonzarse. Continuaba siendo hermosa, y había encontrado la felicidad al lado de un hombre con el que llevaba treinta años. ¡Que se murieran todos de envidia!

Lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que no visitaba algún lugar público y reconozco que disfrute del asombro y la admiración que causaba mi presencia. Posé con ella varias veces para las cámaras, y después aclaré que no tenía intención de hacer ningún comentario.

Cuando la limusina nos dejó en casa, mi madre continuaba despotricando sobre lo sin vergüenza y desgraciados que eran todos los reporteros, pero se interrumpió al sentir la presencia de mi padre en la sala. Él me saludo como siempre hacía, pronunciando mi nombre, y después me regaló una sonrisa, tal vez debida al orgullo que sentía por mis progresos, o quizá reconociendo lo hermosa que estaba con mi vestido nuevo. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi madre, la mirada de deseo que él le dedicó fue suficiente para que yo me disculpara y saliera huyendo hacia mi cuarto, con la excusa de ordenar todas las compras.

Una vez a salvo, sonreí interiormente. A diferencia de Trunks, a mi siempre me había gustado ser testigo de las miradas de lujuria que él le dirigía y que bastaban para que ella olvidara cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor. Me gustaba porque era una prueba del amor que se profesaban, y desde niña había visto a mis padres como los protagonistas de una novela romántica. El príncipe torturado que encuentra a su hermosa princesa y es salvado por ella.

Ahora mi compresión era un tanto distinta, ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas. Aun así era agradarle comprobar que algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. Y no era para menos, susurró una voz traviesa en mi cabeza. Me había costado un poco convencer a mi madre para que se comprara aquel vestido, pero había válido la pena. Y gracias a Dios su cabello ya no seguía con ese horrible flequillo que la hacía parecer tan vieja, de modo que espléndida era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describirla.

….

Llegué al trabajo temprano, tal cual era mi costumbre. Me encontré con unos ejecutivos en el ascensor que me felicitaron por la precisión de mi último informe y, a pesar de haber desayunado ya, vacié la máquina de café de todo su contenido. Confiaba que la cafeína fuera suficiente para mantenerme despierto y activo toda la mañana.

El resto del tiempo hasta el almuerzo transcurrió normalmente, pero por alguna razón yo no me sentí satisfecho. Esa calma rutinaria que hasta entonces había buscado ahora me agobiaba; se pegaba a mi piel como una losa pesada y me impedía concentrarme. Aun así me esforcé por cumplir con mis deberes formalmente y para no asustar a mi secretaria.

A la hora del almuerzo encargué varios platos a un restaurante chino y decidí quedarme a comer en la oficina. Mientras esperaba sentado en mi cómodo sillón de gerente, el paisaje de la ventana captó mi atención y me incorporé para verlo de cerca.

Los aeroplanos circulaban en fila a través de sus pistas aéreas y los coches más tradicionales inundaban las carreteras terrestres. El ruido de los cláxones y el olor a gasolina cargaba el ambiente de la gran ciudad. Las personas a pie se veían pequeñas y a lo lejos, cada una de ellas sumida en su propio mundo.

Yo abrí la ventana y dejé que el viento golpeara mi cara. Hoy había llegado volando, pero por la tarde debería irme en coche a casa. Sería peligroso dejarlo durante más tiempo en el parkin sin vigilancia. Por alguna razón, aquel medio de transporte que había sido mi favorito (el único empleado) durante tantos años, ahora me resultaba incomodo y lento, y estaba próximo a producirme claustrofobia.

Suspiré. Me sentía extraño y no comprendía que me ocurría. Quería volver a ser yo mismo sin realmente desearlo. Necesitaba distraerme.

Cerré la ventana y volví a acomodarme en mi siento, encendiendo la televisión que decoraba la pared izquierda de la oficina. Cambié los canales uno tras otro, frustrado porque no parecían dar nada interesante. De repente una imagen me golpeó con retraso, y yo retrocedí unos cuantos canales, buscando la emisión que me había sorprendido. Dudaba si no habría sido sólo una mala jugada de mi cerebro.

Pero no. Bra estaba allí, acompañada de la que parecía ser su gemela. Tardé unos cuantos segundos en comprender que se trataba de Bulma. Hacía al menos dos años que yo no veía a la madre de mi mejor amigo, y debía reconocer que ese tiempo le había sentado estupendamente. No obstante, tras observarlas con atención las diferencias se hicieron más evidentes.

Algunas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los labios y a la sombra de los párpados, y el cabello liso y recogido en un elegante moño italiano, diferenciaban a Bulma de la piel tersa y joven de Bra, y de su melena larga y ondulada, que se extendía libremente por su espada hasta casi alcanzar su cintura. Por lo demás se veían idénticas.

Ambas lucían vestidos cortos y sin mangas, en el mismo color dorado. La falda de Bra se situaba unos centímetros más corta que la de su madre, y la tela de su vestido parecía algo más brillante y salpicada por motas negras y oscuras. La tela de Bulma se veía algo más opaca y completamente uniforme, pero complementaba el vestido con una pequeña torera negra que disimulaba en parte su escote.

Las dos sonreían mientras eran sorprendidas por los fotógrafos a la salida de un restaurante, aunque Bulma se veía algo tensa. La sonrisa de Bra, por el contrario, era brillante. Tal vez esa fuese la mayor diferencia entre ambas. Mientras que Bulma parecía estar conteniéndose para no fruncir el ceño, Bra desprendía una fuerza y un orgullo arrolladores, una auténtica princesa de nuestra raza. Y aún más que eso, sus ojos brillaban con vida, una vida que no había estado presente al inicio de nuestro encuentro anterior, pero que tal vez había avistado en ella mientras volaba y su silueta era proyectada por la luz de la luna.

Me pregunté hasta que punto la había afectado la muerte del hombre que debía haber sido su novio, y hasta que punto yo había contribuido a que aquella vida regresara. No tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera sospechaba la verdad. Pero si reparé el sentimiento de celos que de repente había aparecido en mi pecho. Y me asusté.

Apagué la televisión de golpe y me incorporé del asiento. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Mi comportamiento no era normal.

_Nuestra raza_.

¿Desde cuando la reconocía yo como mía?

Definitivamente quedarme en la oficina no había sido buena idea. Si me daba prisa, tal vez lograra anticiparme al repartidor y al menos airarme mientras comía en un parque.

…..

Abandoné mi habitación un par de horas más tarde, cuando consideré que era seguro hacerlo. El Ki de mi padre procedía de su cámara de entrenamiento, y el de mi madre de su laboratorio. Era un ritual preestablecido. Parecía que estar juntos los inspiraba a continuar con más energía que nunca sus otras dos labores favoritas. Recordaba una vez, hacía varios años, en que incluso había llegado a hacer una apuesta con Trunks sobre si sería o no capaz de variar esa rutina. Gané por supuesto.

Las mejillas de mi madre estaban algo sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia cuando entré en el laboratorio.

- Cariño - me sonrió -. ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

Agité la cabeza.

- He aprovechado para ordenar la ropa, y seleccionar lo que quiero llevarme a mi piso.

- Perfecto.

Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero la observé fruncir el ceño y toda su atención se centró en el artilugio que tenía entre manos, permaneciendo absorta en él durante varios minutos, hasta que finamente logró dominarlo. Sonrió ampliamente y cruzó sus brazos en la cintura, alzando el mentón con orgullo.

- ¡Ja! - exclamó -. ¡Lo conseguí! Para todos los que dijeron que no lo lograría… ¡Bulma Brief triunfa de nuevo!

Conocía demasiado a mi madre para sorprenderme por ese arrebato. Me arrodillé junto a ella y examiné el pequeño artilugio que tenia entre manos.

- ¿En qué estás trabajando?

- En un nueva forma de tecnología 3D y holo-proyecciones.

Su sencilla respuesta me sorprendió. A mi madre siempre le habían interesado los proyectos más revolucionarios.

- ¿Y qué utilidad tendría?

- No mucha, en realidad - suspiró con ligereza frunciendo el ceño -. Es más un proyecto comercial. Con él cerraremos la boca a todos quienes critican la Corporación Cápsula, diciendo que su liderato en mercado y tecnología responde sólo al pasado y que desde la muerte del Doctor Brief sus días están contados.

- ¿Es esa una opinión extendida? - cuestioné sorprendida.

¿Tan alejada había estado de mi propia familia que ni siquiera era consciente de esos rumores?

- Sólo en algunos sectores de la competencia - me tranquilizó mi madre -. El problema es que no les falta parte de razón, ¿sabes? Trunks hace bien su trabajo, pero no es inventor. Y la gran mayoría de mis proyectos son fabulosos, pero demasiado extraños o peligrosos para un público general.

Supe inmediatamente a qué se refería. La máquina de tiempo, la cámara de gravedad, el reloj reductor, las naves espaciales… No eran objetos que se pudiesen colocar en manos del alguien imprudente.

- El 3D es un proyecto mucho más simple - continuó mi madre -, pero aun así podría suponer una auténtica revolución en materia de comunicaciones. Eso sin contar sus muchas funciones en parques temáticos, museos… Hay quien incluso lo consideraría un primer acercamiento a la realidad virtual.

Asentí. Desde luego el proyecto tenía múltiples posibilidades comerciales.

- ¿Cómo funciona?

Me pareció que ella se sorprendía un poco de mi repentino interés hacía el proyecto. De niña siempre me había aburrido el trabajo de laboratorio. Mi atención se centraba en otras actividades mucha más divertidas: ir de compras a las mejores tiendas, entrenar el Ki con mi padre, molestar a Trunks, o representar la historia de Vegetasi con la ayuda de mis muñecas. También había realizado un par de inventos, pero sólo para paliar el aburrimiento. De mayor nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca para interesarme.

No obstante no le molestó e interés, de hecho creo que se sintió orgullosa.

- Bien - se dispuso a explicar -. Ten en cuenta que en la tecnología tridimensional actual cada una de las imágenes proyectadas pasa a través de una lente especial que refleja la luz en diferentes direcciones. Con ello se obtiene una imagen 3D simulada, por lo que es necesario moverse delante del proyector para darse cuenta del efecto logrado. A partir de ahí, yo intento algo totalmente diferente: una auténtica manipulación a parir de un objetivo inferior que abarcaría el diámetro completo de la proyección.

Fruncí el ceño un momento tratando de asimilar la información, y después asentí lentamente.

- ¿Dónde está el problema?

- En las imágenes estáticas o los videos prediseñados no hay ninguno. El problema es cuando la proyección es instantánea, como en el caso de una trasmisión directa. No logró que los átomos de luz fluctúen con la suficiente rapidez para no contrapolarse entre ellos, y como resultado lo único que consigo es…

- …un borrón oscuro - concluí yo por ella.

Mi madre asintió, satisfecha de que lo hubiera comprendido tan rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a reproducir la trasmisión bajo una única gama de color? -sugerí -. Tal vez negro, o quizá azul. El resultado descendería unos puntos, pero creo que así evitarías que los colores se contrapusieran entre sí y sería sencillo obtener una imagen precisa. Además, siempre tendrías tiempo de mejorarlo más tarde.

- ¡Bra! - los ojos de mi madre brillaron con entusiasmo, debatiéndose entre la emoción y el orgullo -. ¡Llevó días trabajando con ello y no se me ha ocurrido esa solución! ¡Eres un genio! Aunque por otro lado es natural, siendo hija mía… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

Yo me encogí de hombros. Había sido una solución sencilla fruto de una visión externa, alejada y objetiva. Mi madre habría llegado a ella tarde o temprano. Probablemente temprano.

- No ha sido difícil. De todos modos llevarlo a cabo es más complicado. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

…

Había conseguido interceptar al repartidor antes de que entrara en el edificio, y tras pagarle generosamente, me había dirigido con la comida a un parque cercano. El sol y la ligera brisa que sacudía la copa de los árboles había logrado despejarme un poco, y la pequeña siesta que había tomado escondido entre los matorrales también había contribuido a sacudir el tedio que me acosaba.

Me sentía más ligero cuando regresé a la oficina, con mis pensamientos en calma. Llamé a Laia y le pedí que trajera a mi despacho los pendientes de la mañana. Permanecí concentrado hasta media tarde, cuando recibí una llamada de Trunks. Teniendo en cuenta el día supuse que el asunto a tratar no tenía relación con la Corporación. Aun así me sentí lo suficientemente relajado para responder su interrogatorio sin aumentar su preocupación por mi.

Llamé a la puerta del despacho presidencial y fui recibido por un parco "adelante". En cuanto me reconoció, Trunks desalojó a sus asistentes, abandonó su puesto oficial y me guió hasta unos de los elegantes sofás que decoraban su oficina, mientras aflojaba su corbata, sentándose a mi lado.

Él y yo habíamos sido amigos desde nuestra más tierna infancia, y esa amistad había sobrevivido al tiempo, evolucionando al mismo ritmo que nosotros, a través de nuestra adolescencia y juventud.

Si bien es cierto que la estrecha relación que manteníamos se había distanciando un poco desde su viaje al espacio, principalmente porque tras aquel yo me había asentando, mientras que él continuaba soltero, Trunks continuaba siendo mi único amigo, y a pesar de las diferencias nunca habíamos dejado de apoyarnos el uno a otro. Quizá porque, al margen de las distinciones, seguíamos compartiendo algo que jamás podríamos compartir con otros humanos: nuestro pasado y nuestra raza. Y aunque yo nunca había confesado a Trunks lo que había dicho a Bra la noche anterior, sabía que mi amigo lo sospechaba, y que mi continuada ausencia a las conmemoraciones de la marcha de mi padre se lo confirmaba.

- No te vi anoche…

Efectivamente, era aquello de lo que quería hablar.

- Ya. Me entretuve con el trabajo.

Ambos sabíamos que aquello era una pobre excusa, pero confiaba en que bastaría para cambiar de tema. Por lo visto no tuve suerte.

- ¡Vamos, Goten! Te conozco. ¿Cuándo vas aceptar hablar del tema?

Él no sabía que la noche anterior yo ya había hablado de ello. Con su propia hermana. Era tan extraño que si se lo dijera ahora, probablemente no me creería.

- Trunks, estoy bien. ¿De acuerdo? - lo tranquilicé -. Yo ya he… superado ese asunto. Él siempre será una parte de mi; y duele, pero… Yo no soy él. He aprendido a aceptarlo.

Vi como asentía y su cuerpo se relajaba notablemente, a pesar que aún mantenía una sombra de duda en su mirada.

- Es cierto que he estado pensando - reconocí, incorporándome del asiento y caminando hasta la ventana, para dirigir la vista a lo lejos -. ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos niños? Pasábamos el día entero entre travesuras: colarnos en el parque de atracciones, peleas entre nosotros, buscar las Dragon Ball, idear maneras de…

- … de colarnos en la cámara de gravedad de mi padre - concluyó él por mi, con una carcajada -. Si, lo recuerdo. Eran buenos tiempos.

Se había levantado del sofá y caminado hasta llegar a mi lado. Lo miré a los ojos, antes de perderme de nuevo en el paisaje.

- ¿Cómo hemos cambiado tanto?

Era la pregunta que me había estado torturando toda la mañana. ¿En qué parte del camino elegí la dirección que me había traído hasta aquí? ¿Hasta lo qué soy ahora? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuál había sido el decisivo?

- No lo sé - él también parecía apesadumbrado -. Cambiamos, crecimos. Yo empecé a concentrarme en la corporación, y mi tiempo libre me gustaba pasarlo con chicas. Supongo que, lentamente, dejamos que nuestro lado humano se apoderara de todo.

- ¿Y no fue un error? - pregunté, deseando fervientemente que me lo negara.

- A veces creo que sí - reconoció con un rastro de dolor -. Y a veces creo que no - suspiró y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, colocándose frente a mi -. ¿Qué otra opción teníamos Goten? ¡No hay nadie más como nosotros! ¡Somos híbridos de una raza extinta! Tuve que elegir entre ser humano y vivir una vida humana, o ser saiyan y vivir entrenando en una cámara de gravedad. Elegí lo que me pareció mejor en ese momento, y no puedo arrepentirme - concluyó casi con súplica, como si hubiese necesitado convencerse muy bien de ello.

Una parte de mí se mostró de acuerdo. La otra parte…

- ¡Pero hay otras opciones! - protesté.

- ¡Tú siempre odiaste ser un saiyan! - explotó, y después giró el rostro con impotencia, mirando hacía el suelo.

Trunks nunca me había echado en cara aquello, ni siquiera lo había mencionado formalmente, y su repentino arranqué de rabia me mostró hasta que punto éste tema le afectaba aquel tema. Yo no era el único que se sentía insatisfecho, o con problemas de identidad, probablemente los suyos empezaron antes que los míos. Recordaba que incluso de niño Trunks siempre se sentía diferente al resto, al que yo, en mi tranquila vida familiar del monte Paoz, no acababa de entender.

- Lo sé - asentí, dándole la razón -. Pero últimamente… no sé, tal vez… creo que he llegado a pensar, que quizá nunca podamos ser plenamente felices, o más bien, sentirnos plenamente satisfechos si negamos una parte de nosotros mismos, de lo que somos. Paresu ni siquiera sabe nada de los saiyans y yo… ¿Qué pasa? - me detuve, al ver que Trunks sonreía cuando hasta entonces se había mantenido tan serio.

- Nada - se disculpó él, deshaciendo la sonrisa -. Es sólo que… Bra habría estado de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

- Si - afirmé; sin duda. Después de todo habían sido palabras suyas. Vi como Trunks elevaba las cejas y me contemplaba extrañado. - Y Pan también - añadí para disimular. No quería que sospechara el porque conocía esa faceta de su hermana -. Quiero decir que, de distintas maneras, ambas se han mantenidos más fieles a esa otra raza que nosotros.

Mi mejor amigo asintió y pareció quedar satisfecho con esa explicación. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en la distancia durante varios instantes, y supe que sus pensamientos habían viajado muy lejos, tal vez a un pasado remoto; pero de repente te giró hacia y sonreía, con las pupilas brillantes.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Goten? - inquirió con emoción - ¡Golpéame!

Aquello me desconcertó totalmente.

- ¿¡Qué!

Trunks amplió su sonrisa.

- ¿No quieres recordar viejos tiempos? ¡Pues vamos! ¡Golpéame!

Demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar como me pedía, ante mi falta de acción fue su puño el que se estrelló contra mi mejilla, enviándome dos metros más atrás y arrojándome al suelo. Sentí un fuerte dolor atravesar mi labio inferior para instalarse en mi dentadura. Me llevé la mano a la boca. Sangraba.

Sin embargo mi reacción ante la visión de la sangre no fue la que esperaba. Ese líquido rojo despertó algo dentro de mi, algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo dormido , e hizo que de repente el dolor no significara nada. Por el contrario, me sentí vivo, más vivo que nunca, y cargado de energía.

- ¿Sólo un puñetazo y ya te has rendido, Goten? - escuché a Trunks burlarse de mi desde el otro lado del despacho.

- Para nada - me incorporé lentamente, con una sonrisa curvando mis labios -. ¡Prepárate Trunks! No pienso perder.

No me contuve, y él tampoco lo hizo. En pocos segundos el despacho entero estaba destrozado, y varias personas habían llegado corriendo, asustadas, temiendo un atentado contra el presidente. Ignoramos sus gritos. Un gesto de cabeza, y ambos atravesamos el agujero que se había formado en la pared para continuar nuestra lucha sobre el cielo.

Luchamos con pasión, con fuerza, durante horas. Me convertí en supersaiyan por primera vez en más de cuatro años, y sentí chorros sangre caliente y dorada fluyendo por mis venas y cargándome de energía. Grité estallando en una explosión de carga y me lancé a por mi adversario, que había sufrido el mismo proceso.

Ninguno se detuvo hasta que nuestra energía menguó a cero, y hubimos de esperar un tiempo antes de ser capaces de alzar de nuevo el vuelo. Había sido saiyan, había combatido, y con una pizca de miedo entre el placer y el éxtasis que me embargaba, comprendí que el vacío de mi alma casi había desparecido.

…

Atravesé el cielo sin volar demasiado deprisa, pues me encontraba cansada y no quería agotarme antes de llegar a casa. Había sido un día distinto a lo habitual y totalmente inesperado, pero me sentía satisfecha, especialmente por aquellas últimas horas de trabajo en el laboratorio junto a mi madre.

El proyecto me había implicado tanto que, tras tres horas arrodillada en el suelo, mi vestido nuevo había acabado cubierto de grasa y aceite y no me había importado. De todos modos ya había sido captada con él en televisión y hubiera sido imposible volver a lucirlo en una aparición pública. Además, ¡había válido la pena! El holo-visionador estaba casi completado y mi madre no podía estar más orgullosa. La Corporación Cápsula revolucionaria el mundo de nuevo.

Era extraño comprobar como un proyecto de laboratorio que antaño sólo me hubiera aburrido, ahora me entusiasmaba. Pero por fin entendía la pasión que embargaba a mi madre al crear y construir nuevos inventos. Se trataba de algo más que unir cables y resolver operaciones matemáticas, se trataba de dar forma, dar vida. Llevar a cabo un proyecto que revolucionaria el mundo. Significaba aportar algo de ti misma a todas aquellas personas que más tarde lo emplearían; realizar una diferencia.

Hubiera seguido con él toda la noche, pero la alarma del móvil me recordó que era hora de volver a mi piso si no quería dormirme mañana en la universidad. A regañadientes dejé las piezas en el suelo y me disculpé con mi madre; por su expresión ella tampoco se había dado del tiempo que llevábamos trabajando, pero decidió tomarse un alto conmigo para ordenar a los droides que prepararan la cena. Supe por su sonrisa y por su manera de observarme que realmente la había ayudado, que esperaba volver a compartir tiempo conmigo pronto.

- Gracias por tu ayuda cariño - se despidió de mi una vez ambas nos hubimos duchado y cambiado, eliminando los restos de grasa de nuestras carnes -. Y por obligarme a comprar ese vestido - me guiño un ojo sonriente-. ¿Vendrás pronto a casa? Me vendría muy bien tu ayuda en el laboratorio.

- Claro - prometí, con verdaderos deseos de cumplirlo.

Me despedí de ella depositando un suave beso en la mejilla que la sorprendió de verdad, antes de huir volando por la ventana.

- Te quiero mamá - susurré al viento mientras me alejaba, insegura de sí ella había alcanzado a escucharme. Tal vez algún día fuera capaz de decirlo de nuevo frente a ella, y ya no me costara tanto esfuerzo manifestar mis sentimientos. Por ahora no llevaba mal camino.

….

Dudé por enésima vez si dar un movimiento adelante o marcharme definitivamente, pero la indecisión continuaba anclándome al suelo. Ni siquiera entendía porqué estaba allí. Había permanecido con Trunks hasta que nuestro nivel de energía se había recuperado, y después cada uno había emprendido el vuelo por su lado. Él se había dirigido hacía la Corporación, y yo… Yo había acabado aquí. En casa de Bra.

Tras varios minutos todavía no me había decidido a llamar, y aún no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo. Mi lugar no era este. Yo no debería haber venido, pero un impulso me había traído hasta aquí. Y desea verla. Tal vez ese fuera el problema, que lo deseaba de verdad. Darle las gracias, decirle que nunca hubiera podido disfrutar de esta tarde con Trunks sin ella. Era un propósito inocente, no tenía nada de malo. Pero ya había mentido a Paresu una vez, y sabía que si ahora veía a Bra volvería a hacerlo.

Tal vez lo mejor sería marcharme.

- ¿Goten?

Su voz me sobresaltó a mi espalda antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión. Me sentí como un niño cazado en mitad de una travesura. Mis mejillas se colorearon y por un momento no fui capaz de hacer frente al azul de sus ojos.

- Bra… - tartamudeé.

Ella me sonrió con dulzura, pero después su ceño se torció con una expresión preocupada y supe que había reparado en mis heridas.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- No es nada - la tranquilicé en seguida -. Trunks y yo estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos… Pero te aseguró que él ha quedado más magullado yo - concluí con diversión, guiándole un ojo.

Bra curvó los labios y su rostro se relajó visiblemente.

- Y si no lo ha hecho, pronto lo estará - bromeó ella-. Es una suerte no estar en casa cuando mi madre lo vea llegar con todos esos golpes. Vamos - me tomó de la mano, tecleó el código de entrada, y me arrastró hacía dentro -. Te curaré esas heridas.

Me pidió que esperara en el salón mientras ella iba a buscar vendas y alcohol, y yo me senté en el sofá tratando de relajarme. A pesar de la naturalidad con la que me había invitado a su casa, el ambiente cargaba una tensión cada vez más difícil de ignorar. Bra no tardó de aparecer por la puerta, con una botiquín completo en sus manos.

- Tendrás que quitarte la camisa - me indicó, sentándose a mi lado. Yo me apresuré a obedecerla. - Habéis peleado fuerte, ¿eh? - intuyó, ante la visión de mis números cortes y quemaduras.

- Si… - confirmé -. Demasiada rabia contenida.

- Pues la próxima vez procurad que no se os acumule tanta antes de descargarla- sugirió, sin desviar la vista de mis ojos.

Yo asentí, y ambos caímos en un tenso silencio. La piel de sus manos, cálida y suave, fue desinfectando mis heridas y vendándolas con suaves caricias. Sus dedos recorrieron mi torso, sanándome poco a poco, mientras el vaivén de sus pechos se incrementaba de forma continua y serena, atrayendo la atención sobre su escote.

La presión que hasta entonces había sentido de forma difusa en mi pecho tomó forma en mi estómago. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se me ocurrió de repente que hacía años que no compartía un momento tan intimo con ninguna mujer, a pesar de que sus manos eran la única parte de su cuerpo manteniendo contacto conmigo.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que ella terminó de vendar todas mis heridas, ni cuanto tiempo permanecimos en silencio después, inmóviles, capturados los dos por un hechizo lanzado desde los ojos del otro.

Un ruido fue el que nos sobresaltó, liberándonos de ese mutismo compartido, y Bra se apresuró a tomar distancia entre nosotros. Hube de apretar con fuerza los puños para resistir el impulso de volver a traerla a mi lado.

- Hemos terminado - dijo ella, mientras recogía las vendas restantes en el botiquín -. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Supe que su invitación era sincera, a pesar de que no me había mirado a los ojos; cuando lo hiciera sólo encontraría confusión en ellos.

- No - me disculpé -. Estoy cansado y quiero irme pronto a dormir.

Ella asintió y no insistió más. Me acompañó a la puerta.

- Cuídate mucho Goten - fue todo lo que dijo.

Por alguna razón, a mi me sonó a despedida.

* * *

Konichiwa tomdachis!

Aqui esta el capítulo! He tardado más de lo que esperaba en publicarlo pero es que tabién me ha salido más largo. Hubiera podido publicarlo antes, pero no sabía como dividirlo. Tenia el final metido en la cabeza y no se me ocurrñian formas de terminarlo antes.

En fin, espero que al menos la espera haya válido la pena.

La informacción que doy de Trunks la saco de la saga Buu, durante los combates del torneo infantil, donde se muestra un tanto la parte no tan alegre del pequeño principe de los saiyans.

Tengo muchas más cosas que decir, pero no me queda tiempo porque me voy de fin de semana al Pirineo y he querido subir la historia antes de perderme por esos monts...

Unicamente agradecer a quienes me dejastéis vuestro revuiwes en el capitulo anterior, y decir que espero traer el prócimo capituo pronto.

Saludos tomodachis...

**¿reviews?**


End file.
